At First Sight
by Pale18
Summary: Roxas was living a simpler life with his friends, keyblade, and hard-earned heart, but his memories were still incomplete. At a festival for the longest night of Twilight Town, he sees Seifer's new friend. With one touch of their hands, Roxas remembers everything, and vows to get to Xion, sort out feelings long repressed, and dodge Seifer. (Loosely Based on Romeo & Juliet)
1. Alike

A.N.) This is loosely based off a Shakespearian play, _Romeo & Juliet_. It's all for funsies, but I apologized if anything written was offending or angering in any way. I hope you enjoy this first chapter.

Disclaimer) I do not own Kingdom Hearts. (I've been doing this disclaimer. Always will do it.)

At First Sight

Chapter 1: Alike

"The next Struggle tournament is close by, Pence, and Seifer won't know what hit him," Hayner declared raising his fist high to promise his victory to the sunset slouching in color, like goopy honey. "I refuse to lose to him again. I rather lose to a girl."

"It's those kind of comments that will push yours and Olette's marriage a few extra years," Pence laughed, clearly more interested with the sea-salt ice cream in his hands than fueling his best friend's ego. The more reasonable and optimistic of the two, he lent his knowledge that, "If you were expected to lose, Seifer would not even be bothered with you. But he is clearly obsessed with trying to intimidate _you_ specifically. You and Roxas."

The streets of Twilight Town were pounded mercilessly by rushing teenagers in and out of shops. It seemed to the two boys had wandered into the district with the most clothing stores. Plenty of young girls were buzzing about their collective hive for the perfect outfit for one of the more valued holidays of Twilight Town-youth besides Christmas and Prom.

The festival of the winter solstice, something explicit to Twilight Town, which rarely has a long night. There the town has a night-long celebration, on the longest night of the year. There are games, foods, costumes, places to dance, carnival rides, plenty of stars for those quiet areas to rest at, and a fireworks show when to moon rises to its very peak!

For Pence, it was just a fun party to indulge in as much as possible before returning to the routine of the school life. For this night-long, he had no obligations other than to enjoy himself and assist his more serious friends.

To Hayner, this was a challenge. At the end of such an enchanted evening, a Struggle tournament is the decided method to be the resolution of the evening, and the start of the day. It's as if the whole town was daring him to stay up all night and still find the strength to defeat his rival.

And last year did not work well for him.

He lost.

All the more ammunition to flare his over-energized determination.

The two continued trudging to the Usual Spot, Hayner roaring with protest to Pence's earlier comment about their female member of their trio. All's normal, in a way, ended normal too. Pence's shoulder was knocked by a thrusting shove that sent the short boy down on his rear, his frozen desert flattened to the dirty pavement.

"What the hell was _that_ for?" Hayner's voice belting from the gut of his liveliness had caused Pence's shock to quickly flicker away. He rose and recognized Seifer and his friend, Rai, looking as smug and prideful as ever, but Pence, again, wanted to avoid confrontation. A destined great evening was too close by for this child's play. And from the looks of it, Rai bumped him. Maybe it was an accident?

"Did you mean to do that?" Pence asked, with an edge in his voice. He may be short and a little pudgy, but that only surprised people when they found that was no push-over; and he could fight rather well. Though, of course, he had to give others a chance.

"He did it on purpose, Pence," Hayner growled, readying to pounce.

"Did what?" Seifer asked through his Cheshire grin.

"Push me!"

Rai could hardly control his snickering. "It was an accident, you know?"

"Can't live without the ice cream, Pence?" Seifer pushed out, then let his chuckles go.

That was the very last straw for Hayner. He let out a scream of battle, tackled Seifer, and began walling on him. As thick as thieves to their significant best friend, Rai and Pence duked it out shortly after. The crowd to form around the boys disturbingly did not try to break them up. Some of them ran off to either ignore the situation or find bigger boys to stop them; but most of them cheered the fight on. For some time, the only sound available to cover the gossiping shoppers was the sound of these boys beating each other.

Pence's chubbiness might actually have been muscle because he was able to get Rai down long enough to go after Seifer, who knocked over Hayner and was unhesitant to kick his opponent's in the torso with his dense combat boots.

_"Cut it out!"_

The fighting stopped, and the four of the feud had beheld the sight of "The Keyblade's Chosen One": Sora. He looked both annoyed and disappointed to see friends and mutual enemies creating a dispute, most likely for a dumb reason.

"Save it for the Struggle ring, guys. Quit acting like a bunch of kids."

Ashamed, the crowd disperse back into voluptuous spoiling of shopping, and the boys let go of one another. Seifer dusted off his white jacket, grunted, but still left. He turned back for a glance, but kept on going.

Sora wondered why such a narcissist like Seifer accepted his chiding without any backlash. An especially rare moment in history.

The friends, pouting like they were just given a time out, looked to Sora to ask the obvious "What are you doing here?" in croaks.

Taken back by their grumpiness, Sora's confidence faltered only for a second, but then the next, he was back to grinning with his arms crossed behind his head. "Come on, guys! I just saved your life," he teased. Yet, when the annoyance did not fade from their faces… his smile thinned into a line of tension. "I need your help with something."

"About what?" Pence piped, eager to show his loyalty.

"Roxas. Something's wrong with him."

Hayner huffed. "Aren't you like his brother or something? Would it be more effective if you handle it?"

"He won't tell me anything. And he won't tell anyone else on Destiny Islands. You guys are his friends too though, so maybe he'll talk to you," Sora shrugged.

"I saw him a few days ago…" Pence started, staring more intensely. He told the tale of walking to school but spotted Roxas walking aimlessly in the street. He tried to talk to him, because he was obviously weighted by something. But Roxas just kept on walking, blending into a dark alley.

He felt a bit guilty, because if Roxas really was in trouble, he would have tried harder to help him. At the time, Roxas just seemed confused to frustration, not depressed or threatened. "If you think he'd tell me what's going on, I'll try."

Sora's toothy grin returned to his face. Jumping slightly, he pointed the way to the train station. "Thanks a lot, Pence! He should be at that clock tower he always goes to."

Hayner rubbed his shoulder a bit and began the opposite direction. "If you got this, Pence, I'm going to go practice beating Seifer. (Check if Roxas will compete too.) See you, Sora."

Sora bought Pence another ice cream, one for Roxas, and sent him on his way. As the boy with the sweatband approached the massive landmark of Twilight Town, he looked up and confirmed his friend was there, spotting the bulky sneakers and baggy pants hanging off the edge. With each step he took on his way up to the balcony of the tower, Pence could sense a radiation of exactly what he suspect the last he saw of his blonde, spiked-haired companion: confusion. Roxas was probably becoming more secluded and seeking of quiet places just to think.

But why was there also this sense of hostility? Was Roxas in trouble with the mafia or something? Was he dying? Did he accidentally murder someone? Did he sell his soul?

What could possibly be causing this obvious humidity of disdain and irritation like that of the suspense before a scare in a slasher film (a good one at that).

Maybe he would only be annoying him. Maybe it'd be best to turn back and let him continue to think on his own.

Alas! He was already given ice cream. He now had a duty.

Pence slowly pushed the door to the clock towers edge, completely ignoring the sign that warned of the dangerous ledge as always. Wining from the tight mental screws, he knew Roxas flinched slightly, yet patiently awaited the intruder.

"… Roxas?" Pence called. It was the ice-breaker that only seemed to make the atmosphere even more ominous. Pence picture himself being pushed into a lion's den then entering a sanctuary of placid sky to console a friend.

"Pence?" Roxas answered when the familiar face hesitantly peaked from the corner. "How are you?" his politeness voiced on instinct.

_He seems to be normal,_ Pence thought. "Good! Thanks for asking," he piped to lighten the air.

"I saw you and Hayner got in a fight with Seifer again." Roxas had an uncanny ability to say these things with a straight face.

This topic, Pence chose to ignore. "Yeah, but I just thought I'd bring some ice cream and enjoy the sunset if you don't mind."

"Of course not. Have a seat," Roxas smiled a scooted down the railing.

Pence got comfortable and gave The Thirteenth his ice cream. Roxas had some time to unwrap the Adonis of frozen treats and take a few licks before beginning with some light talk.

"The festival for the winter equinox is coming up."

"Yeah, I know."

"I'm guessing the topical Destiny Islands doesn't get snow either, huh?"

"No. But Sora said he knew a few places. I don't think I'm up to go though. I've been up here for what feels like days, yet it's not even nighttime. These confusing situations are just dragging down my hours. I can't even comprehend what exactly I'm feeling or what to do about it or what _she_ said—!"

"Who's 'she'?"

"Naminé!"

Pence sympathized with Roxas and anyone he'd already tried explaining this to. The poor boy was already just as conflicted! "That blonde girl that hangs out with Kairi? What'd she do?"

"She told me I only liked her for her face!"

An antithesis of just randomly tossing out information like they were playing cards seemed to be doing nothing but boiling their blood with no results.

Roxas rushed to eat some of his ice cream. Sighing, he looked deadpan at the sky straight ahead. "Sora and Kairi are going to that festival, you know, as a couple…"

"Okay…"

"But they kept telling me I should go with Naminé. I didn't see the harm in it, because I kind of think she's really pretty, nice, and a good friend. So I found her at the beach and asked her."

Pence got an idea were this was going and it relived his anxious muscles. The problem was completely normal for teens like them! This was 100 percent, reasonably mendable! Believing he was safe from an extremely awkward situation, he chuckled slightly; his lips curved up a tad without him noticing because of his healing heartbeat.

"This is okay, Roxas. Everyone strikes-out at least once in a while. You can just hang out with me, Hayner, and Olette instead! You can compete in Struggle! Hey, since Hayner won't do it, maybe you could just be Olette's date! She wouldn't mi—!"

"Pence! It's not that she said no! It's that she told me I didn't actually like her more than a friend, and that I only considered it because of her face!"

They blinked for some time, unsure exactly how to mend how uncomfortable this conversation was becoming.

"So… her face?"

"Yup. She said 'You only admire my face, but it cannot be too long before you see my face on someone else'," Roxas mimicked with his best Naminé impression. Very soft, yet almost emotionless.

Now that he said it, it was obvious to Pence that Roxas was only sad in that he could not _understand_. This relationship was bringing complications that Number XIII suspected was not average for other relationships. Sora had never mentioned Kairi saying anything similar.

After telling Pence this train of thought, Pence replied, "Though it's sappy to say it, love can hurt."

"But she swears I don't even view her in that way. Does everyone have to deal with things this confusing?"

"Not exactly. Or at least not this type of explanation, but the situation as a whole could be considered usual, I guess."

Eager to leave this topic and staple the consultation of his friend, Pence suddenly turned the subject back to what soften this company enough to even begin.

"Stop thinking about it! Go to the festival anyway, Roxas. What's done is done, and we still have a chance to turn this thing around."

They made arrangements were to meet on the anticipated twilight just as the sun had finally set. Closing the day and the conversation. Pence left in a panic about his mother eating him alive for missing dinner.

Roxas was left to his own thoughts again. The first star of the night began to glisten above his head. He supported himself with his locked wrist, enabling him to eye that one star. A world far away, shining with life and potential. His mind scrolled through his new home in Destiny Islands. Of Sora, and his sort-of adoptive parents. He had family; his best fiend, Axel; plenty of wonderful friends.

It was his memories that plagued his mind. They were not complete; his heart knew it. Somewhere, inside him, he could catch a whisper of a feeling strong as life itself. It was a fuzz in his mind and heart, forcing him to look inside, which only made him more depressed when never came any closer to fathoming it.

"If only I could shut my heart off for a while. I've live with it for some time, so then why am I still confused?" As the sun had nearly disappeared, that one star shined brighter than the newer one joining in the painted sky.

"I think I should feel love for her, but my feelings for her is not as compelling as my feelings for my other friends.

"In fact, when I look at Naminé and Kairi… I feel… pretty sad. Something is still missing inside—I know it!" He pushed himself back to a straight sitting position with the grace of a nimble warrior, and brought out his keyblade, observing the finery of the Kingdom Key design. "Maybe it's already here. I just need to look harder."

The reflection of that one star on his key blade beckoned him to look up. Putting his hope (something his heart was coming around to trusting) in that one star, he wished that he'd find clarity soon.

* * *

"Do you think it is a good idea or not?" Seifer asked with a raised voice as threatening as a slippery mountain side. He and Rai trudged down to the Sandlot of Twilight Town to meet up with Fuu, Vivi, and their newest friend. The source of the conversation. Only about a month prior did the four stumbled across such a blank slate by chance.

* * *

"Free," Fuu signed happily.

Crew and all, she, Seifer, and Rai were headed to the praised clock tower, said to be a great hang-out after a long day. And with the sun down, they got ice cream and looked to celebrate surviving their mid-terms at school. The next day would be introduction to new projects, but they wanted to stay out till dawn and enjoy everything the darkness had to offer them. If they fell asleep through class and missed all the details for the new assignments, they'd just ask/beat it out of a brain. Olette, for example, was one of those students all too eager to retell the entire lecture for them. Though she was too lengthy for their patience most of the time.

A sea-salt ice cream (the bestseller of Twilight Town) in their hands, they climbed the steps to the top balcony of the tower, discussing the latest movie to be called 'the greatest movie ever', that two-faced girl that gets under Fuu's skin, Seifer's training for Struggle, and so on.

They were bullies big-time, but they were still kids. Violence made sense to them most situations; not everyone could be a pacifist. Only the current moment mattered to them and they wanted the most of it. Besides, they still had some sense of honor and dignity. They would try to intimidate their enemies but only to flex their own egos then to get others to falter.

Fuu, the only girl of their little group, realized how unfulfilling it felt at times to never have another female companion. Seifer, Rai, and even Vivi had enough sympathy to indulge her problems and her interest at times, but she did have to compromise often just to stay close to her best friends.

But that was a moment ago. Today, they were together and careless to the future. Fuu could live with the burden at least one night longer.

Rai was the first to make it to the top. As he turned the corner, Fuu and Seifer bumped each other semi-roughly to make it around first.

"Hey, Seifer, there's a really creepy girl here! What should we do about it, y'know?"

Fuu took Seifer's absent mind from being called as the perfect opportunity to nearly knock him off the side of the tower and make it around.

Seifer flapped his long arms about to keep enough balance from flying off the tower. "Are you trying to _kill_ me, Fuu, you little _runt_!"

All three eventually crowded to the ledge, where a frail girl with short, black hair and snow white complexion lied as flat as board on the ledge where people usually sat. Her blue eyes had a hazed pupil, with little life, little desire, little thought.

"Beat it, girl! This is our spot now, y'know?" Rai yelled at her, trying to look thuggish in front of his buddies, but this girl did not even flinch at his shrilled, high voice. The eyes looked straight to the stars, at all the worlds, yet seemed wondered nothing about them.

Seifer, oddly enough in Fuu's opinion, looked only slightly annoyed but more interested than anything.

"Nice coat," he said lowly. Fuu observed the girl's black, leather coat that draped over her like a thick winter dress. It was like a designer suit from a sci-fi or action flick. _With such a stoic expression, all she needs is the glasses,_ Fuu thought.

"She's cool, guys," Seifer declared to his two friends, but still admiring the girl's coat and toughness to not cringe at Rai's outburst. Fuu decided she admired the girl as well.

"How about you sit up so we can hang?" Seifer offered giving his suave-guy smile. But when the girl did not move or even acknowledge he existed, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Sit up, will you!"

At the command, the girl rose and curved to sit over the ledge as normal. Yet her expression stayed the same. She didn't flinch, Fu noted. She wondered why Miss Expressionless obeyed Seifer when she clearly did not give a damn that he was even there.

Shrugging, Fuu sat down next to this new acquaintance, Seifer on the other side, and Rai on the other side of Seifer (he was sulking for being shown-up).

"Name?" Fuu asked the girl, hopeful that this was the beginning of new friendship.

Finally a female companion to be a female with… Fuu could already picture the quiet company of each other with no really conversation needed to know they were best friends forever.

She was so busy daydreaming, Fuu took a minute of silence as an answer.

"Tell us you name," Seifer commanded very stern, almost as if he was subconsciously housetraining a dog. Seifer was only being forceful because this girl was so difficult to coax. At least, that's how his mind reasoned it.

"Xion," was this black-cloaked girl's title. Again, when the question was turned into a command did she comply, Fuu had observed. She was like a puppet or a robot that needed specific orders to fulfill.

"So…what are you waiting here for, y'know?" Rai caved, but still pouting in his tone.

"Tell," Fuu added.

"Waiting."

"For who?" Seifer joined.

"Tell."

"My friends…"

"What's their names?"

"They must not be good friends to leave you here all night, y'know?"

"Tell."

"Can't… remember…"

"Well, then just forget they even exist Xion! 'Cause you're with the greatest guy in town now!" Seifer slugged his arm over Xion's shoulders. Fuu scooted slightly closer to the newbie, and glanced at Rai to see he got over his grudge.

* * *

So, it turned out that Xion did not go to school.

Or even lived anywhere.

And did not have any parents to speak of.

And probably hadn't eaten for a while, what with waiting there for who knows how long.

And she had refused to budge from that ledge until Seifer demanded that she march.

Fuu brought her home that night and about three after that.

Then she went to stay with Seifer for a few days.

Then Rai.

That process was repeated over and over for Xion's living arrangements. They enrolled her into school with them, but because she did not do any work unless she was outright ordered to, her new crew was more than happy to steal homework or pressure some nerds to do it for her. Seifer took her out some times. Vivi was very polite and kind to her. Rai tested his jokes on her for when he'd hit on other girls (of course, she never laughed).

She and Fuu went shopping and just hung out. There was something comforting about having someone like Xion as a friend that made her feel like she had a more secure role in the lives of others. Though Fuu often felt self-conscious, Xion's calming willingness made her braver about opening up. It was like she was the older sister; she had to appear confident and teach Xion things about living in society and living in the world.

Eventually, Xion could move on her own will, but still awaited direction from others. She was still waiting on those friends that didn't bother to remember her loyalty.

* * *

Returning to the present, Rai was trying to appear as concerned for the topic as Seifer, but he… kind of wasn't. "She's kind of small, y'know?"

"Vivi competes sometimes, and he's the height of a ruler." Exaggeration? Yes, he was aware.

"She's only been training for a short time. She might not be ready, and get hurt, y'know?"

"I guess having her on the sidelines to view _my_ fights would give me a boost."

"Maybe she'd have to compete if Roxas enters. If it were just Hayner, you could take him, no problem, but she could help ware Roxas down for when you get to him, y'know?"

Seifer huffed and adjusted his black beanie. "Yeah, I know. I think we should see how she fairs through the festival and if she's in good shape, we'll have her enter. Fair enough."

* * *

A.N.)This is a project I've been juggling around for quite a long time. I hope I can pull through it. I'm unsure if I will keep it on the next chapter's outline or move it to chapter 3, but this was sparked but a specific part that plagued my brainstorming sessions.


	2. A Far-Off Memory

A.N.) I would like to thank those who reviewed, favorited, and/or followed. I really appreciate it.

Disclaimer) I do not own Kingdom Hearts. (I've been doing this disclaimer. Always will do it.)

* * *

At First Sight

Chapter 2: A Far-Off Memory That's Like a Scattered Dream

The sound was so artificial to him when it was truly the real thing.

Roxas sat on the beach of his home, Destiny Islands, watching the waves flow over the white sand before receding back to it's center. This isle was beautiful to look at truly, and he'd taken a liking to collect seashells even though he didn't do anything with them except clean and store them. Not even that much, as when he found when he cleaned them, they were more fragile and easier to chip and break, and the lovely smell that told of their past in the fresh ocean would disappear and be replaced with either a sharp alcohol scent or no scent at all. So at his current routine, it was truer to say he just stored them.

There was something about the ocean itself and how vast it was. Ever going. He couldn't get over how he identified with it. With how new and complicated his heart was, he felt that maybe it was as infinite. But also as unknown.

He had the luxury of first waking with most of his memories already unlocked. Being inside Sora's heart and being able to physically contact him made it possible for Roxas to be reminded of moments that Sora held strong precedent and of the memories he gave to Sora. Sora was the key to his problems involving Riku and the simulated Twilight Town, so he woke up knowing that. He was brought to Yen Sid where Axel—or Lea, as he stated he wanted to be called now—was waiting and patted him on the back. The contact and hearing Lea's voice made Roxas remember the Organization, not fully but most of it. But that was the defining parts of life though. Correct?

Organization and Post-Organization were the two parts, right?

Then he couldn't place why he felt something was still in that heart of his.

Something big. Something passionate. Something strong.

Something as endless as the sea.

* * *

"Struggle? Tell me," Fuu asked in her underused, raspy voice, as she and Xion walked to the Sandlot, where Seifer and the others waited for their arrival. Xion, herself, looked straight ahead and had Fuu not added the command, would not have paid the time to decipher what Fuu was talking about.

They took the back routes than the main streets because of how crowded they were. Tomorrow night would be the Night of Lights, sending everyone of Twilight Town into a frenzy of preparation to consume or attract consumers, be it the boys working any odd job for as much money possible, the ladies trying to find a durable dress for games and dance halls, or the store clerks stocking up extra heavy with snacks to sell to the hungry, hungry future-customers. The Sandlot was not going to be open to the public daytime-tomorrow for the obvious need to have whatever festivities set up, so Seifer was adamant about them getting to leg over Hayner's group and training this one last morning.

And making sure Hayner didn't get one useful second on the field himself.

Fuu studied her delicate little dolly from the corner of her eye to admire the outfit she put together for her: a normal jeans and tank top combination, but Fuu still made her wear the black cloak as a jacket. I was winter, after all. Besides that cloak, everything else Xion wore that first night when the group found her had been disposed of.

"Seifer says to wait and see," Xion said in the most straightforward monotone, even worse than Fuu's own one-tone.

As time had passed for Fuu's robot, Xion gained the ability to speak long and to comprehend more. However, Xion was becoming grounded into a routine of having a commander and taking those commands given. Even if she did want something, she had not the ability to see herself as something that could chase desires.

It seemed that Rai and Vivi had little stock in her hierarchy of those who took precedent over others. Though, to be honest, both were the ones to treat the puppet like another on their level and only asked favors or wanted mutual respect. They held little stock in Xion's usefulness, but they did find something to understand.

The big commanders in Xion's life were Seifer and Fuu.

Seifer had taken Xion as a lovely doll that had the ability to impress him. He liked her; that was sure in Fuu's mind. Seifer tried to talk sweet, but that only got him blank stares from Xion's darkened, hazed pupils. Yet, even after being shot down so blatantly, he kept her around, tried to be nice and trustful. Fuu was so remorseful when she heard Seifer thought Xion could be valuable in Struggle; that could have two different truths: either Seifer saw Xion as an equal that could contribute better than others, or Xion was a valued tool.

Seifer probably didn't see clearly—that his infatuation with the cute little puppet could end up with a destroyed friendship.

Fuu would be the first to admit the two were not a match-made-in-heaven. A narcissist needed someone to fawn over them, and that would not be Xion. Not willingly, at least.

Although Fuu was disapproving on how Seifer would command the girl to hang out with him exclusively, she took to commanding Xion just as much, if not more. Though, in her own defense, she felt justified. Xion would not have progressed as much as she had, had Fuu not made her go outside and forced her to talk about whatever went on in the head of a zombie-dumb puppet, to think of why she was doing what she was, how she felt. Moreover, Fuu wanted it to be noted that Xion didn't _eat_ without being told to. Thank goodness, the puppet did hygienic things on her own, but that was because Fuu told her people had to bathe, groom and such every single day in the ordering-fashion. But apparently, when Fuu said she had to eat everyday, Xion would bite some food _once only_, and that was filling the order for the day. Xion had become very thin because of this. Yet, if not for Fuu remembering to command her to eat a plate's contents a few times a day, the girl would be near emaciated.

Hopefully, Xion would be free from whatever made her cling to this wooden soldier persona and become a real girl. Then maybe Fuu could be confident she'd stay with the crew.

She first told them that she was waiting for friends, but later it was discovered through Fuu's question-commanding that she did not even know what friends were or why she cared about them so much. She didn't care. The doll was working out an order she made herself, but never did that again. Now that there were others around her to give orders, she shut down the ability to want anything more.

Her friends were what kept her from fully committing to Seifer's gang; those mystery no-shows were why she wasn't as loyal to Seifer as Fuu or Rai were.

One command from Fuu would be all it'd take. Just one.

She _couldn't_ say, "Never leave the crew", because that would be taken literal to Xion; meaning she'd always stay close to someone. That was not the same from what Fuu wanted.

However, if she'd say, "Be Seifer's girlfriend and please him forever" to Xion, Xion would fulfill her orders to the end of time, and as long as she kept Seifer happy, they'd never break up! Perhaps Fuu would have to explain what a girlfriend was or say "life-long companion" instead, but the order had little loopholes or misinterpretations for Xion to make. She'd be committed to Seifer, and therefore with them, and Fuu would never fear her safe zone of people to fill that void in her heart to be shattered or fractured.

But even that crossed Fuu's lines of honor. Xion did not like Seifer that way, or even know what a boyfriend was, and Xion was Fuu's friend. That was enough to stop her. And she was thankful Seifer hadn't quite caught on to the condition that Xion would do whatever ordered of her, because she was sure Seifer would seriously consider doing it.

"Festival," Fuu started, entering the Sandlot, looking ahead to see Hayner and Seifer arguing again with their distinguished crews behind them. _Except for Roxas…_ she noticed.

"Yes?" Xion coaxed. An accomplishment that she had the state of mind to reply.

"Stay with Seifer." _See if you like him._

Xion nodded as they made one last step to be in the middle of the two crowds. "As directed," she whispered.

"This is a public place; we have every right to be here!" Olette yelled as backlash to something Seifer had said.

"But we were here first, y'know?" Rai rebutted very weakly.

Hayner growled, directly facing Fuu's leader. "Get a life, Seifer, and find something better to do than being a pri—!"

"Hayner, don't!" scolded Olette.

"But he is one! Tell it like it is!" Hayner protested, turning his head to speak to her straight, but jumped as he caught sight of the two near mute girls. "Whoa, you came out of nowhere!" He tilted his head at the sight of Xion. "Wait, I've seen you at school. What're you doing with them?"

"She's our deadly weapon for the Struggle," Seifer snarled with a tone of pride and anger.

"Her?"

"I guess you'll get your wish to loose to a girl over Seifer…" Pence said emerging from behind the two to get a good look at the Deadly Weapon. And her face seemed…

"Do you even like these guys?" he asked perplexed. She just seemed so dead inside!

"Of course she does!" Seifer barked!

"There's no chain on her ankles, y'know!"

Vivi, who was so silent throughout this quarrel, he was barely noticed to have shrugged.

"Pence, she's not denying them. Seifer just has another flunky for his death fodder!" Hayner yelled.

Olette looked to the puppet with gentle sympathy and reached out her hand. "I'm Ole—"

Alarmed, Fuu grabbed Xion by the shoulders and jerked her out of reach. "Clueless!" she barked. They didn't even know Xion, therefore couldn't take her.

The fact that Xion didn't move once to or from Seifer's people made Fuu's points look plausible; yet, since it looked more like she was a ragdoll being hogged by a bunch of princesses, Pence seemed just as correct.

"She doesn't want to be with you guys, so let her go," Pence pleaded.

Seifer had had enough. "Have the field! We're leaving!"

Rai shoved Hayner and Pence down with his bulky biceps, while Seifer slugged the submissive Xion over his shoulders and fled with the others of the crew following.

* * *

"Wonder where they went off to…" Roxas mumbled to no one before chopping on his ice cream, glancing about. People were going to think he was crazy with how much he'd been talking to himself as of late.

He was lounging alone in the Usual Spot under the tracks for no particular reason than to find something to do. There weren't any plans in mind till the Night of Lights, and his friends on Destiny Islands were partaking in their own preparations. An example: Sora, along with Namin**é **and Riku, were being dragged around the shopping mall in freezing, ocean-wind temperatures by his girlfriend for… whatever had popped up in Kairi's impulsive mind. And Lea was in the middle of a planned hibernation. The strategy was to sleep all week and be rested for the night to come. Good idea in theory, but Roxas was skeptical.

This couch that Hayner said he found abandoned on the side of the road was not as merciful to his back as it always was, and his ice cream was too salty today. Groaning at the tragedy, he tossed his dissatisfying treat into the battered wastebasket Olette brought when her mother told her to throw it out.

"What a conceited _simpleton_!" Olette growled storming in from behind the unsuspecting curtains and dropping to sit on a tire with a hidden hole somewhere (from Pence's dad's car).

"I know! Right?!" Hayner said doing the exact same thing.

Pence walked in more pensive and sat next to Roxas, who had sat up. "Where does a guy get the notion that an obvious depressed girl is happy because she with him?" he mumbled to himself, sounding defeated.

"What's going on?" Roxas asked, turning to Pence.

"Seifer recruited some girl to compete in the Struggle with him, but I'm sure he's just forcing her to stay with them. Hayner and Olette, on the other hand, thinks she's just another Fuu."

"No worries, though, because Roxas and I could probably beat her anyways! She was so stiff, she's probably waits for orders like Seifer's lapdog," Hayner lashed with no kindness.

Soon the sun was receding again, and the trio of Twilight Town left for home.

Roxas trudged threw The Woods to where he parked the gummi ship, wallowing in despair.

"To forget and send my thoughts somewhere else? I don't think I can. In my heart, there's a feeling of tortured agony— and anticipation. It's longing for something so close. It knows it more than my mind.

"Memories made my soul before my heart even existed, and now they're failing to bring me clarity.

"May my heart be my true guide then, I guess."

…

"I have to stop talking to myself."

* * *

"C'mon, Fuu! We gotta go!" Seifer screamed to the second floor of the brownstone-esque home that belong to the female companion of choice words. The crew leader stood beside his wingman, Rai, and Vivi as they waited for ladies of the group to grace the world with their presence, but slowly his patience disintegrated. Glancing to the sky, Seifer's face laced with anxiety. Cupping his hands over his mouth he shouted louder than the speaker tests a good few miles away, "The sun has just about set! Wasn't this week of shopping together so that you and Xion wouldn't take all night to get dressed?"

"Quiet!" Fuu roared from the window before turning her attention back into the room.

"Seifer," Rai began, swaying back and forth as he waited patiently for his friends. Never looking away from Fuu's window, he noted the previous day, "About what you told Hayner about the Struggle… I thought you said we were going to wait to see if Xion could handle it, y'know?"

"That was just to ruffle Hayner's temper. She's going to be my girlfriend, so I won't endanger her."

"Going to be?" Vivi perked his hat up slightly.

"Yeah," Seifer agreed with a smirk of charm. "Xion can't deny me, and I think she might like me as much as I like her. I'll just tell her at the fireworks ceremony, 'Babe, be my girlfriend, because you know you want me.' Girls like confidence and romantic sappy stuff like that. Got me?"

"Uh…?"

"You'll make a nice couple, 'cause… you just will, y'know?"

"Yup, I know."

The metal screen door unlocked and swung to reveal Fuu in a modest lavender dress, and that was all that change. No makeup or new hairstyle. She simply slipped on a nice dress.

"Wonderful!" Vivi cheered clapping.

"Looks great and everything, y'know!" Rai grinned.

Fuu made the decision to say nothing, but after realizing she had debuted alone, she reached into the darkness of the building to yank out the unresponsive Xion. It seemed Fuu was having a fun time playing with her seeing her dress, though only moonlight white in color, was slightly longer and had a more flowing, loose fit. No noticeably visible make-up could be seen from the males' visions, but the fact that Fuu was examining her face for a moment caused Seifer to infer that Fuu actual did know how to apply make discreetly (and probably _was_ wearing some herself, just even less noticeable). The only major thing that stood out besides that was the matching white flapper, feathered cloche hat that hugged the young girl's short black hair.

"Good sale," Fuu informed smiling, clearly proud of herself.

"Wonderful too!" Vivi continued to praise.

"Well done, Fuu!" Seifer applauded with a big smile.

"Fuu, why'd you take so long just to wrap her in a sheet? Seems unappealing, y'know?"

"Shut it!" Fuu barked.

"Yeah, Rai, can it!" Seifer agreed. He stomped over to the girls, grabbed Xion and practically dragged her down the street to the large festers of lights in the Tram Common, leaving Rai, Vivi, and Fuu alone.

As Fuu descended from the steps to join the two on their walk to catch up, Rai stopped her for a moment to say with forcefulness in the tone, "Babe, be my girlfriend! Because you know you want me! Y'know?"

That earned him nothing but a glare, a kick below the belt, and being left to lie in the fetal position. "Idiot," being the only worded response.

* * *

This was it.

The night of the year (besides Christmas Eve and Prom, of course).

Everything felt energetic and happy. People were having fun and that just motivation the person beside them to have more fun and it radiated such as this till the music in the dance hall were beating loud and the lights were trying to outshine the moon. Roxas with Lea, Hayner's trio, and Sora's trio were slowly pushing their ways through the Tram Common that was a flooding sight for carnival games. Roxas saw no fun to be had, but Sora insisted they try every single game. Kairi and Hayner tried a few, but lost more than won. Sora, Riku, Pence, and Olette, on the other side of the spectrum, had a fair amount of wins under their belts; enough for them to pat it a little at least. Lea… Lea was another story, out making everyone look like losers when he dominated every game… even the ones that were rigged. Bet that made some of the clerks scratch their heads.

Know what? It was just then that Roxas noticed Naminé wasn't with them.

_Huh… Alright then._

"Guys, we lost Naminé," Roxas called out to the others competing at some ring tossing game.

Kairi was the first to look back and drop her rings. "Uh no, where'd we loose her?"

Sora threw one ring before noticing Kairi's distress and lending over his heroic nature. "She might still be at that concession stand. We'll go get her." As quick as it took to get his sentence out, Sora and Kairi detached from the group to find the blonde artist.

"Should we wait?" Pence asked everyone.

"Nah, they'll catch up—Let's go!" Hayner affirmed before grabbing Olette and pulling her toward the nearest hall for more fun. Dear Olette, as they got closer to what she figured was a dancehall, it was too loud for Hayner to hear her screaming, "You're going too fast! Slow down! Let go!"

Then, like that, only Roxas, Lea, Riku and Pence remained of the original group. Ironically they were also the only single guys.

"Wait, I get why Hayner stormed off, but why did he have to grab Olette?" Roxas asked.

Lea let out a hardy laugh at his clueless protégé. Patting the boy on his very special hairdo, he told the reasoning that, "He did it subconsciously."

_I still don't get it, but okay._

"Well, should we follow them?" Pence added with his lightened spirit.

"I'll just go help look for Naminé," Roxas declared but was halted by Pence's protest on why. "They went into a dancehall and not only do I not know how to dance, but my heart seems to be weighing me down as if retaining a sea of confusion and regret, though for what, I can't tell. And what was that term about dancing? 'Be light on your feet?'"

"You have to dance, Roxas! It'll be fun!"

"Yeah, poet boy! If that's how you're thinking, just borrow that heart guy, Cupid's, wings. It'll make you lighter!" Lea remarked, laughing at Roxas look of hopeless glum. "You think too much."

"Doesn't this Cupid have arrows? Maybe he struck me down, because sometimes I feel piercing to my heart…" Roxas asked out of trailing thought. Then it hit him. "Was I struck, Lea?" he exclaimed, trying to shield his heart with his hand.

Lea could only chuckle at his best friend but also be exasperated with his denseness. "It was a figure of speech, Roxas. And if you were," he gestured air quotes, "'struck', then that'd mean you're in love. Got it memorized?"

"Oh…"

Riku seemed to be the silent observer in all this, but found it more as entertaining. Here was someone so different from Sora but sure did remind him of Sora.

"But…" Roxas continued, rubbing the back of his neck while slouched over with nervousness. "I don't know if it's a good idea for me to be here. I had a pretty weird dream last night…"

"Nonsense! Let's get going before we loose Hayner and Olette! Trust me, it'll be fun!" Pence replied.

The "Bachelor Group" headed to the hall Hayner dove for, not eager but tired of the night passing them by.

_But my dream…_ Roxas thought. _I was standing at the bottom of the ocean, and my heart was heavy and swollen with longing… What can I make of that?_

* * *

A.N.) So what do you guys think? For those waiting for Roxas and Xion to finally meet, rest assured that that is going to be the next chapter. Please review if you're up to it.

Have a nice day, everyone!


	3. At First Sight

A.N.) I apologize for the delay. I just started college, so adjusting has become time-consuming, but I tried to make this as best as it could possibly be.

Disclaimer) I do not own Kingdom Hearts. (I've been doing this disclaimer. Always will do it.)

At First Sight

Chapter 3: At First Sight

"Welcome!" a kind-faced elder man cheered to the group as they hesitantly wandered into the well-lite dance hall. The music was so load, near deafening with erupting horns; Roxas could relax, no longer being able to hear the beating of his throbbing heart. Crowds of others pushed their ways in or out, shuffling through XIII and his companions like a deck of cards, but soon he was dealt to the railed-ring overlooking the lower-level dance floor of the swinging couples. This grand room turned to be a cage of battering waves of people, sound, and energy seeming to constantly nudge and shove the Key of Destiny to the site of those twirling so gracefully.

He'd lost his friends to the room. So boring and meaningless being here had this expedition become for the young man. To see others happy with others and to have so much time getting to know their hearts. They must have had no trouble finding that missing part of them. It was the only explanation for how they could be so happy.

Glancing over those lucky, darn lucky lives that were beneath his nose to look across the hall on the other side was Hayner, Olette and Pence trying to squeeze past a thick tide of moshing teenagers with great priority not to be visible, keeping their faces low. Looking off to the corner, Roxas could see the source repelling his friends was the inconspicuous Rai, Fuu, and Vivi sitting on some higher ground.

Lea was also found in Roxas's view, with his hair blazing like an SOS flare, charming the slightly older cougars by standing near them and complimenting the sandwiches he was swallowing clean one after another.

_Oh, Lea… _Roxas sighed with a sweatdrop. _One day, he will be a million pounds._

Meanwhile, from the high ground that Seifer's subordinates seemed to use as a security watchtower, Fuu with eagle eyes caught enough view to spot the spiky-haired blonde leaning over the railing across the way. If Roxas was present, chances inferred Hayner and his band of monkeys were also, in her very space.

"Unacceptable," she growled.

"Huh?" Vivi perked.

Fuu answered with words, pointing to Roxas and glaring with eyes that could freeze the sun.

"Oh, I get it. Rai?"

The dullest of brains had broken from whatever thought of occupying him before to give attention. Fuu's distressed glare had been Rai's motivation to use as much mental power as he could to put together that Roxas was in the room, and Hayner was probably hiding.

Fuu only saw Roxas and what Roxas's presence could mean. Vivi, on the other hand, saw Roxas's face and him peering away from a tall, fire-head to the crowd of dancer below. Those cerulean pupils lazily focused and then widened as if the boy had been struck down. Kudos to the bodybuilding –esque hulk though. Only he noticed that their enemy was indeed struck down. A spark of determination was lit in the face of that young Key; one fist clenched to the railing, the other to his pierced heart. And only he noticed that the young Key was not looking at just anyone, but the white clad Xion, being swung around by their trusted leader, Seifer.

Despite seeing more that anyone else, comprehension was where Rai's genius stopped.

"He sees Seifer," he commented.

"Alert."

"Fuu and I will wait by the exit. Rai, grab Seifer and bring him out so we can discuss a plan discreetly. He'll want to start a fight, but we can't afford to get in trouble," Vivi enforced, hopping down, with Fuu copying.

"Wait! Do I bring Xion? She probably has opinions too, y'know?"

"Wrong."

"Xion doesn't care about this stuff, Rai. Better just bring Seifer. Leave her in a chair—no. Someone might hit on her and Seifer will start more fights… Uh… Just leave her standing somewhere!"

* * *

The only thing emerging over the blurs of combining people was a white feather standing straight, pointing to the ceiling. It hypnotized Roxas to follow its movements, but it only wanted to mock him, being the only clear thing of the melting pot.

Focusing with little ambition, the feather teased him saying, "Watch the birdie", trying to keep his notice and jerk some reaction. Uninterested with just the feather, Roxas expanded his circle of vision to see where the joker was sprouting. It was attached to a bell-shaped, pearly hat that sought to compliment a head of raven teases that popped with contrasted color from the white cap and the pale, slightly scared skin of a short-statured lady. A lady was what Roxas identified. Not a girl as he usually referred to when he saw females who weren't women or ma'ams or majesties.

This lady was probably as bored as Roxas, seeing that her partner, that Roxas had absolutely no interest in profiling, was swinging her around like a ragdoll. A pang of poison chilled Roxas's heart, leaving a weight of emptiness from the sight of a white dove being manhandled by a toad. Because the toad would not allow the lady a second to get her footing or ever slow the pace, Roxas would not get to see the face of the pure maiden.

Purpose fought the venom and became the drive to go to the lady trapped by the swine and the forces that trapped him in this very cage as well. The very aura of the crystal that could not be melted was gesturing him to reach out to her. Her white dress reflected the lights like she was the shine from behind the Door to Light looking to liberate the aching in his heart.

Impulsive to hope that this lady, whose face he didn't know, was the answer to what was missing was foolish, and Roxas knew it. But he was so tired of waiting, praying that the absent piece would wash up on the shore one day. He was tired of asking questions and never finding _the_ answer. In that dove, he was having something so beautiful and inviting standing out from the others, dangling some fire of knowledge that could make him a whole.

He'd chase her till the end of time for that fire she was glowing.

What luck! New ingredients were thrown into the mix of dancers to the flea that had no business with a lady and pulled him away. Not without whispering something over to the maiden, while covering her completely from the admiring Roxas. Only in the back of his mind did he take notice of the eggshell coat and dark beanie, but he did catch the drift of longing from still not seeing the face of the lady even though she was finally allowed to be still.

What _luck_! The dragon-swine left with those other insignificant people while the maiden stood for a second, then headed toward the east stairs that would take her to level Roxas was.

That second was imprinted in Roxas's mind.

The face of Kairi. His heart was aching with pain, desire, triggering the familiar feeling of tears in his eyes. This face was special, because he saw Kairi and her Nobody almost everyday but never had he felt so strongly for it until this blessed soul revealed herself to his peasant worthiness.

He knew he never felt such solid emotion till now. This girl was the missing piece. She could trigger the true potential of his heart. How could he know for sure if he never felt it before, so new, so young? Nonetheless, there was no denying it.

He had been struck. He was in love.

Furthermore, it made sense to see that it was not Naminé's face the lady was wearing. Naminé and Kairi were wearing the face of that queen.

As his body pushed pass the forces of the hall, fighting to catch the lady for just a touch of her hand and the pleasure of her voice, Roxas's inner mind allowed him to notice that his love was not new at all, or at least didn't feel like it. With how desperate his passion was, he considered his love was like a fire bursting at first sight of the maiden, but that was wrong. His identified his love more like an ocean's worth of water held by a dam, only to be broken and love came as a crashing tsunami to eventually become a healthy, comforting rhythm of flow. The fires could not settle. If that be true, his love was not young, but aged and oppressed. He knew this dove before and loved her, but when? The only way to find out was to pursue her.

He spotted her leaning on a pillar, patiently waiting for the swine to come back. Some popular song must had been playing because more of the people seemed to clear out to the dance floor, giving him and the maiden plenty of space.

The eyes of his love were dead. Roxas saw her soul chained by strings, and without hesitation, reached out to grasp her hand, not sure what exactly he could say. He loved her and wouldn't let her go back to swine, so he had to do something that proved he was the more worthy of the lowest.

The contact enlightened floods of memories unlocked from within his heart. In rushing memories awakening within his already exhausted heart was enough to rattle his body and punch his head. It appeared his heart always was stronger than any other part of him, even when it wasn't technically there.

He remembered, and understood why this lady was the key to his heart.

The source of his love.

The hooded XIV that asked his for his name almost two years prior was the lady that unlocked his ability to feel. He very best friend. The one he would kill to protect, the one he'd die for, the one he wanted to live his days with till the end of time. He remembered feeling so strongly as Number XIII of the Organization, particularly in regards for the XIV, without truly understanding why he felt so.

The one he lost.

_Xion._

She shook for a moment, and in seconds, the hazy in her eyes faded away. Sapphires glistened with relief as she gazed back at Roxas. There was no doubt in his heart that he would cherish her for the rest of his days. But she said nothing. Whether it was because she did or did not remember him, he would not try to bury his feelings like he had as a dense-headed Nobody. He'd earn her love, no matter the situation.

"I have missed you, my dear friend. (My lost love), Our memories were left to wilt. And I, _So unworthy,_ could not recall enough. Though have my love, and grant a chance of time."

If it were possible to stop the brain from telling Roxas how embarrassing saying all this to a lady who might not even remember him, his heart forced it to happen. One of the things he learned about himself from being force to go to school lately was his favorite subject was writing. Apparently, he liked to mess with words (and hated the clear monotony of science. [Oh goodness, did he hate it.]). Saying those words was another subject, but again, brain was off. He could just say whatever sentiment was coming from the fluid passion that would drown him if he ignored it.

Kingdom Hearts knows, if he was still that husk of a Nobody, none of this would be coming out of his mouth, despite how truly he thought it. But the heart that pounded in his chest at that very moment was guiding him to regions beyond a Nobody's ignorance. If Xion hated him after every word, if he ending up looking like to most overemphasized creeper in Twilight Town, he'd regret nothing. There would be drawbacks, yes, but he couldn't think of doing anything different.

Yet Xion did not back away or shriek or shoot him down on the spot. She said, "I beg you not to judge yourself so cruel."

To hear her voice for the first time since her death was truly bittersweet. It was indeed wonderful, and made his senses flutter in his stomach. But it made him reminiscence in a flash on the last time he heard her, and see her death in a much more grotesque light.

"But I'm to blame for what happened that day. You don't remember but I was a fool. Forgive me, Xion…" Something was blocking his ability to speak. Something that might get him beaten by a frightened Keyblade wielder. A thought. A desire. May the heart be his guide? "Please don't hit me, 'kay?"

Before the dove could ask what he meant, Roxas pulled her to him with bold hubris, proving that he had lost his consciousness of disapproval.

He kissed her. Only for a few seconds, but tore away any distance that was left. Roxas questioned if he could ever let go if Xion turned to wish that. How had his feeling become so overpowering if he didn't realize it was there? It must grow somehow.

Xion shook again after their lips parted but tried to hide her face by looking anywhere but right in front of her. Eventually, she had to face the knight who was as awkwardly anchored as her. Roxas noted to scraping blush that powdered her cheeks to compliment a frown of shame and eyes of infinite humiliation. Of course, he didn't like that.

"If I had been honest with whom I was—"

"They tricked us, Xion! You're not a puppet," he injected, unwavering to never hear her associated with "doll", "It", or "puppet" ever again. He could only take it one battle at a time when he was in the Organization against Saïx, but now no one could say it. Not even herself.

But wait…

"Oh no, you need to hide now. Here he comes," she said lowly, while nudging Roxas to the thickening crowd.

Here he comes? Oh, the swine was to return (FYI, Roxas was subconsciously aware that it was kind of cold to say some guy he didn't know was a pig just for dancing with the lady of his affections, but that teenage heart of his said "Hate his guts". And so it goes). Despite so, Roxas was determined to stay. Well, he hadn't strictly been "shot down", as Pence would put it, not yet at least.

"Never! I'll follow you to the summit."

"Roxas, please! You must go now. But thank you," she hushed and shoved him with her ridiculously strong biceps.

But wait.

"Wait! Xion, do you remember…?" he called out while those forces that he could fight before were pulling him back into the bombardment of people and music, like the ocean pulling from the shore. Though, with one last glance at her face and the small veil of smile and a radiant tint on her cheeks, he knew most definitely, "You do!"

He was quick to find the highest ground he could to overlook the hall and spot a white dove. Like how he saw the fight on the clock tower, he saw Seifer and Hayner butting heads and cause a whirlpool of ripples that would make the entire room rave in negative conformity. Not a brawl yet, but had the potential to be. But what caught his eye was the white feather pointing out the place of Xion standing near Fuu, but carefully edging to the direction of the door.

"That's Seifer's new crewmember; the one with the hat," said a group of girls, entertained by the feud that would leave everyone dirty with malice.

"They say Seifer has a crush on her. Do you think it'll happen?"

"Maybe? I don't know. She's usually kind of icy and stiff."

"I'm sure they'll make a cute couple."

_Over my dead body._

Xion may be with Seifer, the biggest jerk on that side of the universe, but she was his love.

And something he was sure about was that the waves would meet the ocean again. Oh, he'd make it happen.

* * *

A.N.) I hope you like it, and please review.

P.S. The dialogue is so hokey for a special reason. It is my homage to a similar seen in Shakespeare's play. That play had a specific scheme to fill and so did the dialogue here.


	4. Simple and Clean

A.N.) In the last chapter, Roxas gave a very hokey set of lines. That was my homage to the scene where Romeo and Juliet meet; their first lines together form a perfect Shakespearean/English sonnet. While the dialogue definitely is not in iambic pentameter, I tried to make the syllables and lines fit (then I broke the lines apart for the quotations but I left the capital letters at each line there). So, yeah, that's why it was like that.

Disclaimer) I do not own Kingdom Hearts. (I've been doing this disclaimer. Always will do it.)

At First Sight

Chapter 4: Simple and Clean

"ROXAS!"

"Roxas!"

"Come on, Roxas! Where'd you _go_?" Hayner shouted through his cupped hands. Pence followed the walking megaphone up and down and all-around the Tran Common hoping to find their companion that was lost in the dance hall. All around people were rushing to get their food down and play some last minute games before heading to either the next big thing or prepare for the main event to come soon. Hayner was not one for preparation.

"We're all meeting at the Sandlot for whatever was put there! Come out!"

"We have to find something else to do, since Hayner got us thrown out of that hall!"

The blonde glared towards Pence. "That was Seifer's fault! Why do I always get punished for his stupid ego…? _ROXAS!_" he burst with frustration. "If you're napping, and giving up on the Night of Lights Challenge, I will have rights to rip on you!"

"Maybe he went to the Clock Tower?"

"Why? Nothing's going to be set up there until after that cheesy fireworks display. It's a ghost town right now."

"Maybe that's why he would go there. Maybe he needs some alone time."

"To what? Nap? Heck no, he needs to stick it out like the rest of us! _ROXAS-AH!_" People around the boys cringed at the pitch of his yelling and went faster to go find another area to have fun.

"He doesn't want to be found, Hanyer," Pence said, pleading with his friend to let the XIII be.

Abruptly, Hayner stopped by the route to that led to the Train Station and Clock Tower, clenching his fists.

Pence was all the more worried. "Hey—?"

"Naminé will be there, Roxas!" Hayner shouted till it echoed to the skies. "She's pretty and… yeah—you don't want someone coming on to her, right?"

"I don't think that's going to work, Hayner," Pence sighed, shaking his head.

"You said he likes the blonde girl, right? Her name is Naminé, right? How's that not going to work—ROXAS! Sora found Naminé, and she'll be there with the rest of us! We're missing out on pizza and ice cream, _so get your butt out here already!_"

Huffing and panting like a drained puppy, Hayner gave up and walked back to where he was told the group would be.

"I don't think he really liked her like that…" Pence whispered as his last reasoning before leaving after his best friend.

Out from one of the thickest shadows, Roxas emerged with eyes lit with offence. Not even giving Hayner's accusations a breath of retention, he glanced at his friends' backs in the distance, then ran in the opposite direction; to the Clock Tower, was his motive. He spotted the lady he treasured, supposedly gone forever, run up the very path he was, escaping the rowdy nature and forces that would only have pulled them apart. Hayner said the Tower was deserted for now, and that fact gave Roxas hope that he had an opportunity to be alone with Xion the XIVth.

Once the Clock Tower was in view, he immediately spotted the glow of Xion's face, and the silhouette of her clad-white attire and dark hair reflecting the light of the moon at a tilted stance in the sky. She shined as bright as the sun that met the moon at the horizon ever dawn and dusk. Soft, he stared at the standoff of sun and moon and noted that her lips where moving, but he heard little. The distance was too great.

_Nothing will happen if I don't move, _he told himself before jerking his joints into a controlled walk to the back stairway that would carry him to the balcony where she sat. She leaned her hand to her cheek, perplexed, as if waiting for something.

He wanted to be there, with her. The last he remember her before his memories cruelly faded, he was fighting through The World That Never Was to get to Xemnas and Kingdom Hearts. _I wanted to fulfill her last wish, and thought with hope and luck, maybe I could be with her again. _He trudged up each step so slowly, while his heart beat in joyous excitement. Counting the seconds, he knew he'd be to the top soon. _I wanted her back so badly; I was willing to risk everything. I was willing to risk everything that was the shambles of my life to possibly go back to when we were together. _

_But now she's here again. We can finally be together forever, like how we planned with Axel. Or Lea, now. Does she know about that? Another thing to talk to her about then._

In front of his eyes was the sign that he never bothered to read, saying not to enter due to dangerous heights.

Never stopped him before, and especially wasn't going to stop him now.

_Okay, this is it. Don't be creepy again. Don't be creepy again. Don't be creepy again._

He edged the door a tad and got through before the ear-destroying creaking could disturb them and heard her rusted voice force out words like her throat was swollen.

"Darn it…" she quietly said.

Despite the context of her cursing herself, Roxas felt a circulation of a light breathless feeling bundled in his chest that was sighed with smitten delight.

"I remember…." she started. Roxas shift to reveal himself to the girl but was instantly pushed back by her quick completion, saying, "—I remember Seifer mentioning Hayner's other competitor was a blonde guy with spiked bedhead!"

Roxas was taken back with a dead-eyed shock of just being identified solely by his hair. _I wake up like this, but I wouldn't call it bedhead…_

"I know it's you, Roxas!" she exclaimed clenching her dress skirt.

Roxas stiffed, he'd been caught and upset her.

"Why does he have to fight under Hayner, Seifer's sworn rival?" she rambled aimlessly, showing she was still oblivious. He released a held inhale. "If what he said to me was faithful… Then I'll be pushed to deny Seifer's crew. Can I do that? They're my friends too…" The thought of having to do that made Xion aware of the cold; hugging her arms around the torso, she settled, "Their silly bickering shouldn't be what keeps us apart."

"Couldn't have said it better myself!" Roxas said grinning, before realizing that he just scared the poor young lady into a fright that made her fall back and yelp.

"Ouch," she mumbled in a second of pain before Roxas was at her side and pushed her back into her previous spot and claimed space beside her. "Roxas, did you hear all that?"

"Yes, but at this moment Hayner, Seifer, and everyone else is no longer in our world. It's just you and me right now. No feuding friends to hold us back."

"How'd you even get here without me seeing you below or hearing you come up the steps?" she asked, rubbing the place where her head broke her impact.

"I've taken to blending into the dark areas and barely making a sound. I've scared Sora bunch of times by accident." He smiled at her squinted frustration and blush from the embarrassment at her blunder that she still hadn't let go.

"You live with Sora now? On the Destiny Islands?" she asked softly, finally putting her hands down, opening her big blue eyes.

"Yeah. After I was revived from Sora's heart, they found me wandering here in Twilight Town in what you will remember as my Zombie Mode." They took a moment to laugh at that memory, all the times Axel teased him about it in when he fought on missions, when Xion would have to scream at him at times just to snap him out of his morning grogginess. It felt good. And they had plenty of space to dabble. "He brought me to the Islands and before I knew it, I was in a routine, being adopted into Sora's family and being forced to go to school five days a week. Sometimes The King Mickey will ask us to go clear heartless outbreaks in other worlds (Maleficent is still alive and well—_unfortunately_), but that's where I've been."

He tilted his head. "Where have _you_ been hiding?"

She smiled. "It's all quite hazy in the beginning, but Seifer and the others said they found me here," she patted the stone seat beside her, "a few months ago. I live with them in a string of sleepovers and I'm dragged to school. Until you touched me, I was in my own Zombie Mode, or a Puppet Mode, I guess."

"You're not a puppet—!"

"In my haze, I had no real free-will to deny what they told me to do. As directed, this puppet would play out all her orders from the master…"

"You—are—not—a—puppet."

"But I was," she said softly, reaching over to grasp his hand. "You freed the heart I didn't know I had. In that dance hall, and back then."

"I love you, Xion… I didn't really comprehend it then, but I did. And though I forgot you in my mind, my heart never did."

"I love you too. But Seifer and the others will go after you if they see us together."

"Let me worry about them," he told her with this mischievous smirk that could be hidden. "When you're mad at me, I suffer more, anyways."

Blinking, she was confused. "I don't think you've ever made me really angry, Roxas."

"Don't you remember when I said we were special, and you got mad and ignored me for the next few days. I was drawn to near tearing my hair out trying to figure out when I could apologize to you without making it worse! And Lea and Demyx's advice made it even more confusing!" A flashback of how he lost sleep thinking about how he "flipped the wrong switch" (as Lea said) made a flood of horrible, life-draining chills come back to him.

"I don't recall that—"

"I sure do." Sulking.

"—Who's Lea?"

"Huh?" Roxas piped up from his head down in defeat. "Oh, I forgot. Axel became a Somebody again and goes by his Somebody name now, which was Lea."

"Oh."

A comforting silence was greatly appreciated till Roxas spoke again.

"You know, you could come with me to the Islands. You'd be as far away from Seifer as fitting, and we could be together everyday."

"They're my friends too, Roxas. They have their issues, but they've been nothing but nice to me and treated me well. I can't just ditch them. And what if what we're feeling is too quick and will be gone before we know it? What if we're too young and with each passing second we're wrenched apart?"

"I've loved you from a year long friendship, a horrible loss of killing you, something that, looking back, might now be considered suicide, and months upon months of not knowing you. I think what we have is near invincible."

"I've loved you through friendship, death, dwelling in darkness and pain, and even through my haze. I know I was waiting for you, deep down."

"So was I."

"Do you… Do you promise not to abuse my love? I promise not to abuse yours."

"I do." His fists tightened. "And I promise to protect you. I know that this is fragile and without you, everything is nothing. Can you use your Keyblade?"

"I don't know. I haven't tried."

…

"Are you sure you don't want to sleep on this before committing?" Xion whispered, turning away.

"No one's going to get to sleep tonight. And I've never been more sure."

"XION!" a barking goat echoed from down the Station Heights. So far away, but the two lovers heard it as if in front of them.

"It's Rai," she informed, shooting up from her seat. "They're coming. We have to separate for now."

"Why can't we stay together? We can take them."

"Roxas, _please_!"

"Alright," he grunted reluctantly standing. "But you owe me something to help hold me over!"

"Hold you over a few hours _at most_?"

"Yup." He leaned over, grasping her shoulders to steal a kiss, very light, but enough to hold her breathless. "There is no reason to be suspicious of me, Xion. My love for you is—"

"—as boundless as the sea," she finished, kissing him once more herself, then, with a hard shove, let him go.

Barely making it around the corner, Roxas was called back.

"Yes, Xi?" he answered, darting back to his place by her side.

"Where should we meet again? When?"

"XION! WE'VE BEEN SEARCHIN' EVERYWHERE, Y'KNOW?!"

"In an hour, lets meet in the Tram Common. No one we know will be there!"

"I won't fail you. I… I forgot what else I wanted to say."

Smiling, Roxas took a stance and dug his hands in his pockets. "I can wait till you remember."

"You can't."

"Come on out, Xion!" Vivi's voice broke into their world.

_"NOW!"_ Fu shouted, in a furious fit.

"See? We have to part now for real. In a hour we will reunite again."

Slowly, painfully, Roxas left her on the Clock Tower.

"Till then," he said last.

* * *

A.N.) Thank you for your time, and please review. Have a good day, everyone! ^_^


	5. My Keeper

A.N.) I'd like to give special thanks to those who have reviewed. Your feedback (even the not-positive ones) is very useful and motivating to me. ^_^

I've had a drive to keep going till this project is completed. It is indeed a project I'm very attached to because I've wanted to write it for so long.

Disclaimer) I do not own Kingdom Hearts. (I've been doing this disclaimer. Always will do it.)

At First Sight

Chapter 5: My Keeper

"Some people just aren't equipped to stay up past 8," Lea mumbled to himself, caring little in truth about the man behind the polished counter, looking so groggy he'd topple any second. He sat at a big booth by himself in the perky little ice cream parlor with cups upon cups upon cups of all kinds of ice cream. Creole Cream, Lemon Custard, Butter Pecan, Pumpkin Cheesecake, Coffee-Coffee—the possibilities where almost endless! _If the guy hadn't ran out of sea salt ice cream, it would be __**perfect**__, _he thought as he was getting his spoon in position to sink in the creamy chilled sweetness of Rocky Road.

"So much ice cream… I'm going to die from how much I'm consuming!" he mumbled, obviously not caring at how plausible that statement could be. "Wonderful Rocky Road—" he shoveled some in his mouth. "—You look so wonderful but you're practically poison with how much I eat. Glad I'm not dumb enough to waste it on Oyster Ice Cream, though. If there was ever a desert that sounded like poison…"

"Lea!" a familiar voice that could either have been Ventus or Roxas, his best friend, called. A spiky-blonde head fast-walked into the parlor and joined him at his cushioned booth. Of course, he could tell those two boys apart, but the fact that the boy wore a checkered theme with his attire was welcomed evidence.

"Well, you look happy!" Lea teased, reaching for Bubblegum Pop, noting Roxas's big cheeky grin. "Surprising because you don't seem a lick of tired. Usually people who can keep going this long into the night have worries. Unless…" Shooting a questioning glance. "Have you snuck in a nap while no one was looking? Cheating is wrong; got it memorized?"

"Huh? You're wide awake, and seem pretty happy yourself!" Roxas retorted, grin depleting purely out of confusion.

"_I _have had eight different types of coffee flavored ice cream," Lea defended with pride of his record. Roxas sweatdropped, for second time that night, at his gluttonous best friend. How was the guy still so lanky? "Everyone else is worried about having a good time, or staying awake, or beating the Struggle at sunrise, or stuff they'll have to face after the sun comes up. Take a look at the clerk." Lea pointed to the tried man who had served him behind the counter. "He's the owner and gets so much business, he wasn't going to participate in serving during this festival, but some five year olds threatened to riot, so now he has to eat his own coffee ice cream just to keep his swollen eyes open."

"Well, I don't know about that, but you were wrong on all assumptions except the first one! I definitely am happy, and I experienced something much more fulfilling than rest."

"Were you…?" Lea started slowly, raising an eyebrow to Roxas's transformation of gloomy companion to joyful. Suspicions, suspicions. "…Were you with Naminé?"

"No!" Roxas smiled and blissfully sighed at the remembrance of his ravenette love.

Lea couldn't stop questionably staring at the teen with an eyebrow refusing to relax. He even halted eating.

He was just so baffled by what the hell he must have missed.

"Okay… where were you then?"

Roxas leaned his crossed arms on the table and stared straight through Lea with a grin that told Lea, his friend was drifting into dreamland. "I was exchanging vows with my enemy's companion, with our dearest friend, the most wonderful creature to ever speak to me. I was struck in an instant and struck back!

"Anyways, I need you to do me a favor that will only help us both."

Now it was Lea's turn to sweatdrop. He waved his spoon, gesturing his protégé to calm down. "Sure, sure. But can you explain things clearly, Roxas? I can't decipher every flowery sentence to leave your mouth."

"I saw Xion, and was instantly in love with her all over again. And she loves me back! I'll tell you everything later, but I really need you to go back to Destiny Islands and get me a paopu fruit."

"Who's Xion?"

Roxas was stunned. "How could you not—Wait, that's right. You don't remember."

"Huh?"

"You'll just have to meet her later and maybe get your memories back."

Lea shook his head and sighed. "Listen, Roxas. Starting with your choice of words 'instantly in love', you gave up on Naminé pretty quickly don't you think? Not to mention, it's also an issue when you suddenly label a girl you just met with 'love'. Just because a girl is pretty doesn't mean you're in love."

"Yeah, I know that, but Lea, Naminé was right. I only considered her because she looks so much like Xion! And it wasn't technically love-at-first-sight with Xi—We'd been friends for a year! Just wait until you meet her!"

"Uh… you're nicknaming her already?"

"You've called her Xi too."

Now there was a stubborn silence.

"Hold on! What did you mean by her being friends with the enemy?"

"Oh, she's part of Seifer's crew."

…

Lea growled and glared.

"I had to let go of spiced turkey sandwiches because Hayner and that pest had to start arguing over nothing. You want to date one of them? Fine, I'll get you the fruit. Maybe you two could get those runts to finally clamp their traps."

"Thanks, Lea. I'm going to go to the Tram Common to wait for her. Go there once you get the paopu fruit so you can see her again."

"I still have no idea what you're talking about, but this is way more interesting than that boring fashion show in the Sandlot."

Roxas smiled blessedly. "Of course it's boring. The most beautiful lady is…" he trailed off into a sulking face. "…hanging out with swine…"

"If you like her so much, why don't you marry her?" Lea teased, scooping some Black Coffee ice cream with delight.

Roxas grinned again. "That's a great idea! We're going to be together forever anyway, so why not? How do we get married, Lea?" he asked with an eager shine in his blue pupils.

Lea choked.

"Okay—let's just focus on the paopu fruit for now! Bringing up marriage this early will send her running for the hills. Got it memorized?"

"…So do I just wait till tomorrow?"

* * *

Seifer's gang gawked at the newly awaked Xion. After she met them at the bottom of the Clock Tower, Vivi suggested that they find Seifer, whom was quickly found at his favorite burger joint. The four joined their leader and ordered a platter of cheeseburgers—and a salad for Xion.

"She always eats light!" Seifer defended himself when Fuu smacked him.

But now…

Fuu was amazed, in a good way, about what she was seeing! Everyone else was happy too, but definitely not as happy as her!

"Way to go, Xi-Xi! You'll need your strength if you want to take down Hayner in the Struggle!" Seifer cheered, watching the petite Number XIV go at those cheeseburgers like it was nobody's business.

"She's really packing them away, y'know?!" Rai exclaimed.

"Nobody deserves to go through life without such a great dish!" Vivi laughed.

"What is this stuff called again, Seifer? It tastes delicious!" Xion huffed, before taking another bite. Not until after she left Roxas did she notice she was _starving_. She chewed away, not even seeing how adorable it was to see the darling, short-statured girl wolf down her side of the platter with filled cheeks and a lovely smile.

* * *

"Hayner, if you want to join the others so badly, why don't we just go?" Pence asked.

The two friends continually roamed throughout Twilight Town to find their blonde, spiked friend. Eventually they passed the others and agreed to go back to looking. Olette insisted she go with them, but Hayner told her it was fine that she stay and have fun. Oh, Pence saw something that neither his hotheaded buddies would even notice till who knows how long.

Hayner paced down the Tram Common, completely focused on scrutinizing every hairdo he could see. "Where's Roxas at? We're his friends so we can't let him mope his way through the night over some girl that talks mind-games."

"I heard the skateboard-shop girl telling her friends that Seifer's looking for Roxas."

"He probably wants to officially challenge him to Struggle."

"He's going to reply."

"Well yeah, he has a mouth."

"No, I mean he's going to have to answer Seifer's challenge."

"Maybe he's already doomed to drop. Naminé has him wrapped around her little finger. He's probably too whipped to fight."

"He's beaten Seifer before."

"Yeah, but we both know Seifer has been doing some obsessive training, even more than me (considering I have a life and everything)… But then again, he goes acting high-and-mighty whether you beat him or not. Jerk…"

"Hey, Hayner."

"Yeah?"

"While you were rambling, Roxas showed up. He's behind you right now."

"Really?"

"How's it going, Hayner?" Roxas greeted. Hayner turned grinning. In a fair triangle, the three boys reconciled.

"Well. _Bonjour_, Roxas. Way to dropout on us at the Hall."

"Yeah, about that. Something extremely important came up."

"Well you sure look happy after your 'extremely important' task," Hayner tossed.

"Knock it off, Hayner. Save your backtalk for the ring after Seifer tackles every insult imaginable," Pence laughed.

"If there's anything you can do endlessly, Hayner, it is yell in rage," Roxas joked.

"Cheap shot, Rox," Hayner grumbled, while Pence laughed even harder. "At least you're back to normal, and not pouting anymore."

Pence started talking about some thing Roxas missed, but the Key of Destiny was distracted by the strokes of silver hair brushing through the other people around. Roxas stilled, getting the image of that silver head swimming in a zigzagging formation like a shark's fin.

Hayner caught on, and in a moment so did Pence. Soon enough, that shark of a short girl, Fuu, emerged from the people and approached.

"Oh no," Pence groaned.

_What does Fuu want with us?_ Roxas glared at the girl, wondering if it had anything to do with Xion. _Would she really try to hurt Xion if she knew?_

Once the girl was close enough, she reached into her clutch purse and pulled out a fan.

"Yes, hide your face, because your eyes are downright frightening," Hayner commented.

"Idiots…" Fuu mumbled, wafting her fabric fan. With the other hand, she pointed directly to Roxas. "Thief!" she cried, and roughly shoved Roxas a clean two feet away from his pals. Quick, she walked to him and pushed him again. Getting the picture, Roxas let her lead him away.

"Roxas, do you want help?" Pence called.

"No, I'm okay. I'll see you guys later!"

Soon, Fuu stopped, figuring she was a good distance away.

"Sorry about Hayner. Sometimes it's like he doesn't have an off-switch," Roxas offered, rubbing his neck. Fuu was one of those people who Roxas was undeniably uncomfortable around despite seeing so little of her outside of being Seifer's backup.

Hayner's comment must have done something against Fuu, seeing she was shaking. Combined with her expression, it was clearly wrath coursing through her veins.

After a moment, Fuu calmed herself. Roxas tapped his fingers to his pants to distract himself with how extremely awkward this was to him.

Fuu cleared her throat. Snapping her head to look dead at Roxas, she opened her mouth and _talked_.

"Don't play dumb with me. I saw you two at the Hall, and know you were with her at the Central Station. Xion just might be my best friend, so you are indeed a major piece of trash for trying to take her away. After everything, you probably have been trying to bewitch her—make her stop seeing us—take her to your Island! I hate you for it! If you're just manipulating her, trying to lead her into a untrustworthy relationship to dump her for the next pretty girl to catch your eye—guarantee, my heel is going to go so far up your backside—!"

"I don't think you understand—!"

Growling, Fuu grinded her foot. "Really? So you haven't been showering her with cheesy speeches of eternal love and affection? Do you want to back out? Good! We've cleared that up. I'll tell her." Taking that window, Fuu turned to leave, but Roxas grasped her shoulder, forcing a halt.

"What? I'll tell her you don't want a relationship. All's well that end's well."

"No, I'm trying to tell you I do want to be with her, and I am true to my word! I do love her!"

Fuu tensed cold. She didn't want to do it, but she knew she wasn't being fair to Xion or to Roxas. She knew the truth of the matter, and had to admit it.

"She ate on her own after she last saw you."

Roxas blinked. "Huh?"

"She's alive again," Fuu gasped, smiling. The truth had definitely set her free. "Is there anything you want me to forward to her?" she asked, looking to Roxas again. "Where do you want to see her again? You'll have to tread carefully if you know about Seifer."

"We already set up another meeting in about twenty minutes," he answered.

"She'll be there. I'll make sure of it… You know, she doesn't like Seifer like that."

"I know."

"But I still tell her he's more handsome than you."

"Why don't you just date him then?" Roxas retorted, deadpanned.

"Ew, no."

…

Fuu tilted her head. "What?"

"I… I don't think I've heard you speak so much before, Fuu."

"Idiots…" Fuu grumbled and stomped away.

* * *

Xion stood on the sidelines while the boys watched the fashion show with more delight than lightness. It was enough that if Roxas where one of the many drooling boys to make up the audience, she'd be very depressed to say the least.

_This is so uncomfortable… I miss Fuu already. _

Fuu had left the gang, saying only, "Errand." Though, she caught a slight glimpse of anger in her eyes as she turned to leave.

Worrier Xion had the suspicion that maybe Fuu had found out about Roxas and her. Who knew how this mattered to her? She was the one who told Xion to try to like Seifer tonight and she went and gave vows of undying love to a completely different boy. Roxas. Of all boys. _She'd be furious,_ Xion shivered.

_Tap, tap._ Light fingers prodded her. She broke her trance and saw that Fuu did return.

Smiling.

It was quiet, and neither girl minded that. It was a moment of understanding and peace that came even with the simple sound of silence, courtesy of their friendship. Xion hoped that meant it could last, even through what she would evidently have to tell them.

Gently, Fuu shoved Xion toward the direction of the Tram Common.

"Go," she said with as much contentment as she could vocalize.

She did know.

Xion nodded. "You promise not to tell?"

Fuu nodded back.

"Thank you, Fuu." With no fear, Xion walked up the cobblestone path to her true love.

* * *

A.N.) Please review, and I hope you have a good day. ^_^


	6. Because You Live

A.N.) Hope you guys enjoy. I'm personally having a lot of fun writing this.

Also, the chapter is named after the song if heard recently that help inspire a lot of the chapters events. It's "Because You Live" by Jesse McCartney, and I will say, his voice itself is what makes everything work for me. Half my IPod consists of music in languages I don't understand, so the sound itself makes the most of it for me.

Disclaimer) I do not own Kingdom Hearts. (I've been doing this disclaimer. Always will do it.)

At First Sight

Chapter 6: Because You Live

"Are you sure you're not going to regret this later, Roxas?" Lea edged, skeptically eyeing the teenage boy who couldn't stop grinning. He went back to the Destiny Islands and got the paopu fruit, as promised, and met up with his best friend in the Tram Common, as planned.

Just watching the kid lean on a building wall, clinging a clenched fist to his heart like it was written vows for matrimony, Lea's pupils narrowed. It was starting to finally show how _serious_ Roxas was taking this new girl he'd found. Lea still was reluctant to say it was love, but he feared to call it obsession. Either of those things was going to have some pretty bad drawbacks for his friend; there was no girl alive who was going to take something this earnestly in less than a night. His poor best buddy was going to get his heart crushed into pieces.

"Of course, no matter what happens, I know as long as she's with me, I'll get by. It's like knowing she believes in me, I can believe in myself. Like the stars in the sky have doubled; like my future with her will be infinitely rich—"

"No more talking. I get it. Just know that… uh… _if_ this doesn't work out, I'm here for ya, Buddy. (Flings do happen.)"

"Thanks Lea, but you're worrying over nothing."

"Even you have to admit that what you're doing is pretty sudden! Just try to slow yourself down at least. Flings _do_ happen, Roxas."

"Trust me, what Xion and I have isn't as sudden as you think."

"Roxas!" a light note bellowed to the two.

Lea saw the gaze of the XIII-th focus on something behind him and ignite with serenity. Odd that it was mostly serenity, and not just passion like he'd assumed he'd see. Passion was there but not dominant. "Here comes the 'Lady'," he sighed.

"Axel!" the same soft voiced called after.

Lea spun. "Axel? Listen, kid, whatever he told you, my name is—Ugh!" he grunted as a runty little girl charged him with a glomp.

"Hi," he said through his teeth, trying to loosen the girl. "Hard to breath." His head was starting to feel light and funny.

"Oh," she squeaked, backing up. "Sorry." She moved her dark hair to the side and finally, Lea saw the girl face-to-face. And… his head was starting to hurt. A rough rush of weight was being ripped from his chest as one by one, his memories were becoming sharper, and some were barely appearing. Like windows being wiped of filth, memories of Roxas and him were turning into memories of Roxas, him, and this girl. Missions that were once solo now had her with him. And now the echo of his voice screaming, _"You gotta think for yourself. Cuz I know you're not just a puppet. We're best friends. You, me, and Roxas that is. Got it memorized?"_ finally had the face it was directed at.

He remembered how, with no strength left, he collapsed at the Castle that Never Was and was forced to watch Lord Xemnas carry her away like a beaten sack—knowing that that would be the last time. It would be the _very__—__last__—__time_. He'd never see her again. Memories or no memories.

But that wasn't a thing, or a tool, or doll, despite everyone treating her like such.

That was _Xion_.

A best friend he failed to protect.

A best friend he failed to remember.

A best friend he failed to keep a promise to. _"Go on, you just keep running. But I'll always be there to bring you back!"_ He pledged he'd always be around to drag her butt back to them from whatever depths of darkness and troubled messes she'd find herself in, and he didn't. He couldn't.

He really did forget her. His best friends were whom he treasured most, yet he forgot one.

But on the bright side, it seemed Roxas was able to find her. Fitting seeing Roxas was the Key that brought to them in the first place.

And that meant… Roxas really did know her before. And from his newly recalled memories, maybe it was safe to say the two might actually be in love with each other.

For the first time in a long time, Lea was left _speechless_.

He turned to Roxas for some clarity.

But all Roxas offered was a cheeky smirk. An "I told you so" struggling to be voiced, but never was.

"What's the matter with you, Axel?"

Lea turned back to the sweet Xion fidgeting with her pale skirt.

Man, was his head in _pain_.

"Nothing's wrong with him, Xi-Xi," Roxas spoke softly, gliding to her side. "He's just getting his memories of you back. It's giving him a huge headache to get everything in order. I was lucky for my memories to appear to me in a bursting sweep, real quick. Then again, I never truly did forget, so maybe that made everything easier." When he felt justified in his explanation, he wrapped one arm around the XIV-th and leaned to kiss her, but she turned her face away, and received a peck on the cheek instead.

Lea watched his this, and immediately knew what was going on.

_A dramatized "Welcome back!" doesn't seem to be my style,_ he reasoned when decide his next move.

He waved his hand at Roxas indicating that he back away from the uncomfortable Xion, then waved a finger. "Tsk-tsk, Roxas, Roxas, learn to listen to your lady if this whole 13-14 pairing is going to last."

"Huh?" Roxas gaped, letting his arm around Xion fall.

"You see here, tiny Xi—glad to have you back by the way—"

"—Thank you. Glad to be together—"

"—Yes. Tiny Xi, here, has…" Lea picked Xion up by her upper arms and shook a little in good humor. "… Has eaten a good pound and a half of ham—no—_cheeseburger_. And now, she's afraid you won't find that very lady-like," he confirmed, placing her back down with her giggling at his antics. "But what's your response, lover-boy?" he teased, grinning at smiling Roxas.

"I'll say that I'm disappoint I couldn't see that!" Roxas laughed. "You probably looked adorable, Xion," he comforted his blushing maiden, stealing a kiss.

"I am so relieved!" Xion sighed. "I also thought you wouldn't remember me, Axel!"

"Whoa there! Axel is old news. My name is Lea. Got it memorized?" he pressed in a very tired tone, poking the girl's temple as if to shove it through her skull.

She only giggled at him. "Okay, okay! I got it! Lea it is."

From behind, Xion felt a surge of warmth envelope her in a loving embrace. Resting his chin on her shoulder, Roxas wrapped his arms around her torso, secure enough to lift her off the ground and held her pressed to his chest.

Funny how he didn't said a word, considering since their reuniting, he'd been very vocal in his affection. Sweet nothings and poetic sentiments were the gifts he had been choosing to bestow on her with his velvet voice that never failed to send pleasurable chills through body and heart, manifesting into a swelling gasp. _So charming…_ She'd tried to meet him back with her own sentiments, but so far, Roxas demonstrated to being much, much more suave with words. She couldn't help it; he left her virginally breathless.

"Well aren't you the blushing bride, Xion?" Lea laughed.

The burning on her cheeks tipped off that she really was flushed, but a bride? The thought only made her embarrassment flare like alcohol in flames.

"You think so?" Xion asked, trying to stay focused on Lea and not Roxas almost purposefully cuddling her in the most overwhelming sense.

"Well you are blushing, thanks to Roxas."

"Glad to help such a cause," Roxas whispered to her, sporting a mischievous grin.

"And you're dressed in all white. Quite a switch from your previous all-black attire."

"Oh…" She never knew the color white had anything to do with brides. She'd only known marriage at all because Xaldin had mentioned it once when she was on a mission with him a long time ago.

Stretching, Lea observed Roxas with particular distaste. "Yo Roxas, are you going to continue exercising PDA with your girlfriend, or are you going to use that fruit?"

"That's right!" The blonde of the gang kindly placed the girl in his arms to her feet again and held up his hands. "Toss it."

Picking out of his jacket, Lea pitched a star-shaped, golden fruit Xion recognized all too well from the Destiny Islands. Roxas picked off the green leaves on the edges and split it in two. Some of the thin juices that saturated it from the inside fell quietly to the brick road, leaving Xion to peacefully mourn how that was a drip by drip less that could have helped strengthen an eternal bond.

Roxas's smile was lustrous and gratified. He held one half out to her.

"Since having you entered my life again little over two hours ago, I've gained the heart-straining fear of losing you again. I've promised to protect you and make sure to never hold back how much I love you, Xion. I just want you. You make everything seem much more infinite as if the sky has twice as many stars now. With you I feel strong enough to survive anything, do anything. As long as I have you—"

"This isn't a marriage, Roxas. Just eat the fruit," Lea groaned in the background, completely ruining Roxas's train of thought and Xion's engrossment in his speech.

Not even bothering to cover how annoyed he was, Roxas glanced to Lea and wondered if it'd be in his best interest to do something that would bother him as much as he was them. Deciding it wasn't worth it, he looked back to "the blushing bride" and instantly felt passion surging through him once again.

"With you, the future, though vast and unknown, doesn't scare me. Will you share this paopu fruit with me, and become apart of each others' destinies forever?"

Lost in a fog colored of bliss, Xion took the fruit and waited for him to eat it with her. She knew her actions meant a lot to Roxas at this point, and there was no point trying to reciprocate his amorous words. He was the master at speaking from the Heart, and Xion felt she needed some more time in her own before she could even hope to recite her feelings as well as he did.

To be entwined with Roxas's destiny evermore… evermore… How could she say no to that? It was too perfect!

"Okay, Xi, on the count of 3. 1…"

"2…"

"3!"

Simultaneously, they bite down on and tasted an overpowering burst of exotic spiciness, overriding the senses and simulating the feeling of fiery craving.

The second bite was more of the sweet delightfulness like bubbly-joy, cotton-bliss, blossoming-ecstasy. It was so wonderful the two lovers were glad the taste of wholesome love persisted for the next few bites.

Then, strangely, the subsequent bite was bitter. It gave the two a sickening feeling of emptiness, like their cores were being frozen over. These feelings were not new to them, and it pained them dearly. The flavor reminded them of all the horrible things that they'd once felt involving one another at one point: resentment, stubbornness, loneliness, jealousy against others, confusion, betrayal, heartbreak, raw anger. These feelings weren't always directed at each other, for instance, you better believe Roxas was in a horrifying combination of jealousy and rage at Riku who once tried to take Xion away, and Xion had once wallowed in depression and heartbreak when she'd look for Roxas only to never succeed in locating him at an appropriate time. But those feelings came up as a result of their friendship, and looking back, a romantic relationship was bound to bring those feeling back one way or another, perhaps even stronger than before.

Despite that downer, they still kept eating. Eagerly.

It'd flip back and forth in the next bites between the spicy passion, honeyed happiness, and bitter disdain, and even mixed into combinations. Even with tastes that were alien, and a struggle to grasp on.

And then the final bite came. They looked at each other and knew to eat the last bit together.

It was salty… and sweet.

And it was done. They ate the paopu fruit. According to legend, they were interwoven into each other's lives. Not even death would keep them apart.

"From your guys' faces it probably tasted nasty," they heard Lea, chuckling, knowing he'd killed the moment. Again.

They were best friends and everything, but Roxas had just about had enough.

A spark of his deviant side proposed a way to get back at Lea.

And Roxas gladly took it.

On the craving of his instincts, he grabbed the innocent, unsuspecting Xion, dipped her, and proceeded to heatedly kiss her with every once of passion that sprung from his only darling. For some moments, Xion resisted from being startled at his brazen actions and the fear that he'd drop her, but gradually became more comfortable and safe in Roxas's arms and enthusiastically joined in the act. While she stroked his hair and lightly moaned, Roxas would occasionally break away, take a heavy breath, and then immediately begin another kiss. Whether it was wrong or not (they were in public after all), Roxas didn't seem to care one bit, caressing Xion's back and legs.

"Oh—Man! _Why_, Roxas?" Lea exclaimed, completely turned off by the sight of his best friends' prided intimacy.

Sustained in more ways than one, not to be confused with satisfied, Roxas picked up his lady and helped her back to balance.

"Wow," was all she had to say for it.

"I'm not a huge fan of open affection, or at least to the degree you're dishing out, so I'm just going to catch you two later…"

"Okay, we'll meet you at the Usual Spot."

Settling that, Lea practically ran away, forbade he witness them kiss again. Too awkward!

"Behave yourself, Roxas! Don't get too handsy with your new girlfriend!" he shouted back to them before disappearing beyond the horizon.

"How mean of you," Xion playfully chided.

"You helped," he countered, smirking at her blush.

Not even denying that, she refused to meet his gaze but still smiled.

"Considering you already ate, do you want to go play at some stands?" Roxas offered, taking her hand.

"But did you eat? Beside the paopu fruit I mean."

"No, but I'm not really hungry."

Tightening his grip, he tugged her to one of the nearby stands. A ring toss stand. Roxas suspected it to be the one he was at before heading to the very dance hall where he found his true love waiting for him to find her.

They both tried, and Xion was the only one victorious. Taking the approach to throw the rings gently with more attention to accuracy attested as a more effective strategy than Roxas who always threw the rings too hard. Her prize was a teddy bear with a pink bow around the neck, to which she immediately presented to Roxas.

"I can't take that, Xion! You won it!"

"But I know you would be doing the same thing."

"True," he sighed and accepted the gift, playfully calling it Xion II.

"Roxas?" Xion perked as the two walked across the Tram Common for another stand that didn't have a long line.

"Yeah?"

"I think we should separate again later."

"Huh? Why?" he exclaimed, stopping in his tracks.

Xion stopped a pace ahead. "I've decided that the longer I keep us a secret from Seifer and the others, the worse the situation will become when the truth finally does come out," she answered holding her hands out as if that'd help get her point across. "So I think while you go to the Usual Spot later, I'll go and tell them. They'll probably be mad at me, but at least if I do it sooner than later maybe we can still be friends of some sort."

"That makes sense…" he agreed, yet saddened that they'd have to part again due to their control-freak groups. "Do you want me to come with you?"

She shook her head. "That'll probably tip them off before I have a chance to say."

He sighed. "If that's what you want, I'm with you. I'll go find Hayner and the others and tell them too."

"Later though?" she asked, holding out her hand.

"Later." He grinned, receiving her touch.

They walked along, hand in hand, and Roxas carrying Xion II. Eventually they found a neat game where the objective was to throw darts at these balloon with targets on them in a course. Xion took much delight watching Roxas demolish the track with a crazed zombie look, well-trained precision, and the ability to throw the darts as hard as he wanted. Soon, Xion had her own Roxas II bear.

Content on the even score, the sat on a bench and huddled close.

"So I'm your… oh darn, I forgot the term again!" Xion huffed, clenching her teddy to her chest.

Roxas chuckled and smoothly snaked his arm around her, laying his head on the white hat over her own.

"You're my girlfriend, Xion. And I'm your boyfriend. We're a couple."

"Oh. You're my boyfriend, and I'm your girlfriend," she recited, smiling at how the sentence rolled off the tongue.

"That's right," he grinned.

With a muffled sound of indulgence, Xion circled one of her arms around him and held him tight. "I love you."

"And I love you," he answered. "Have you thought about coming with me to the Destiny Islands?"

"Even if Seifer's gang disown me, I'll be just as destitute there as I am here. I'm not going to intrude on yours and Sora's family or wherever Lea stays."

"Then how about we run away together?" he pressed, holding her stricter.

"Where would we go?"

"Wherever you want to go. I'll take you anywhere you want."

"That's not a very solid plan."

"I know," he groaned. "I just want us to stay together."

"Same here. I don't want to think Fuu would desert me for this considering she was okay with our relationship the last I saw, but when it comes down between me and Seifer, it's hard to think she'd side with me. Seifer and Rai were her very first friends. Sort of like how you and Lea were my first friends. Except on special circumstances, I'd never want to abandon you."

"Speaking of that time you left the Organization… I vote we hold off introducing you to Riku anytime soon."

Xion teasingly swatted at him. "Riku was just a friend, Roxas."

"I trust you… I don't trust _him_…" he growled at the memory of Riku dodging him through Twilight Town, purposefully trying to keep him from finding the hidden XIV.

"You're so silly," she giggled. Glancing at the sky, she noted, "The fireworks are going to start within the next hour or so."

"You think? How can you tell?"

"Vivi said they'll do it when the moon has reached its highest point in the sky."

"After we tell our secret to our friends, let's get Lea and go there!"

"Fuu said it's mostly a romantic scene though."

"I know!"

Xion rolled her eyes. "Behave yourself, Roxas. Stop trying to mess with him!" she snickered.

"He asked for it when he kept butting into our moments!" he laughed.

Xion had a lighthearted smile gracing her features. "He's not here now though…"

Catching on, Roxas re-dawned that cheeky smirk on his lips. Slowly, he leaned his forehead to hers. "We're all alone, my girlfriend," he whispered before kissing her lips.

* * *

A.N.) I'm in a bit of a crossroad, and I thought a good way to help decide the best course of the story is to get other opinions. The question: Should the ending be… "happy" or… "non-happy"?

If you don't know the actual conclusion to _Romeo & Juliet_—Spoilers, if that matters to you—Romeo and Juliet both die at the end.  
Do you believe that the ending should follow the source material, or should I let these two finally get a break and make it at the end? I had already planned the ending, but as I'm getting closer to it, I'm questioning if it's fitting for what's needed.

Please review and have a wonderful day! ^_^


	7. Civil Blood

A.N.) This is the part where things start to decline for Romeo and Juliet. Unfortunately. I hope you enjoy it at least.

Disclaimer) I do not own Kingdom Hearts. (I've been doing this disclaimer. Always will do it.)

At First Sight

Chapter 7: Civil Blood

_Two households, both alike in dignity,  
__In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,  
__From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
__Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean._

_-William Shakespeare_

Pence and Hayner were waiting patiently by the railing of Sunset Terrance for Olette to finish talking with some other girls and rejoin them. Sora and his group went back to the Tram Common determined to have Roxas and Lea reconcile with them. They were all friends and even family to some extent, and Sora lamented over how they'd spent little to no time with them the whole night so far. Hayner Pence, finally deciding to just leave him be, stayed behind, resulting in Olette staying as well.

The night was showing it was closing in on its great capstone. From the ledge, the boys could see the workers setting up the explosive fireworks for an anti-climactic grand event before the actual grand event to be in the Station Plaza. The fireworks was the city's best attempt for the night, but whatever was going to happen at the Station was probably just going to be a dance party; it was funded by the people of Twilight Town. Not very unique, but it would indeed be fun. Everyone was going to be there.

After that, everyone was expected to keep playing at booths, eating, and dancing until the sun came up and the celebratory Struggle match would go underway. And that would wrap everything up. The festival would officially be concluded, then naptime.

Hayner drummed his fingers to the brick wall beside him while Pence stared ahead, both of them wondering what could be taking Olette so long to say to some girls she never talked to outside of class.

And out of the crowd, Pence sighted something that made his muscles tense and his mind pause. A tall, beige witch-like hat slumping at the tip ambitiously roamed all over the crowd, from one corner to another, almost aimlessly charging into walls. It didn't take a genius to recognize that was Vivi, and he was scouting the area. Pence lost his breath when he saw Vivi had finished his recon mission. The short-statured being was taking the path to the Tunnelway, where Seifer and the rest of his posse were most likely waiting for the analysis.

"Hayner," Pence called over, getting his group's leader's attention. "We better leave, Seifer and his crew are around and with the word out that he's looking for Roxas, that probably means he's looking for us to. Plus, nobody's slept, so we're all bound to act pretty irresponsible and cranky."

Instead of being distressed like Pence was, Hayner kept relatively calm, with a knowing smirk creaking up his lips.

"Telling me that is like whipping out a Struggle bat, saying 'I don't want to use this!' only to start a fight with the guy right next to you two minutes later for no reason! If Seifer wants a piece of us, I'll take him on!"

"I wasn't telling you that to egg you on," Pence panicked.

"Yeah, but we both know what its like to get your blood going. You can be just as unrestraint as me too! I mean, remember how raved you were when we fought with Seifer and Rai last week? You probably want to get at them just as much as I because they threated Roxas, our friend."

To some degree, Pence had to admit that was true. But they'd end up in a pretty bad situation if he let Hayner have his encouragement. "If I even become as uncontrolled as you or Seifer, then my life is for sale."

"That's ridiculous," Hayner laughed.

"You getting my point?"

"Hey! Losers!"

Just like that Hayner's eyebrow twitched, taking notice of his rival and his posse approaching fast.

"It's Seifer," Pence whispered.

"Oh no, I don't _care_!" Hayner slurred, deadpan, refusing to blink as his glare engaged the blonder, taller, face-scarred boy before them. Fuu, Rai, and Vivi took a stance behind their leader, yet Pence noticed that Fuu was the only one that wasn't standing as high as the others, like she wasn't sure what Seifer was there for but because it was for Seifer, she'd go along with it.

And Rai was holding two Struggle bats. Both Hayner and Pence saw that.

"Stay close. I'll do the talking," Seifer order to his friends.

Fuu was caught looking away for a moment, gritting her fists.

Seifer, for the first time since the previous week, looked to be trying to hold his urges to insult them again. Pence could only assume that Seifer was becoming very desperate for something. It wasn't going to get under Hayner's good graces but maybe they could avoid a fight.

"I need to have a word with you," _losers_. Everyone knew he wanted to say it, but Seifer bit his tongue.

"Just one word? How about a word and a swing?" Hayner answered, testing how peaceful Seifer was really feeling. Pence gasped, turning to his friend, then turned back, clearly nervous.

"I can take you up on that. _If_ you give me a reason," Seifer edged, his eyes darkening.

"Do you really need one?" Hayner smirked.

"Hayner, you play with Roxas right? I need to talk to him."

Pence saw her! Fuu shook.

"Play? Do you take us for? Kids?" Hayner frowned. "And if you want a fight, why not have it with me?" he exclaimed, raising a fist.

Losing all patience and self-control, Seifer ordered Rai to give him and Hayner a bat. Fuu and the rest backed away as Hayner took a pose with both hands at the bat, Seifer pointing his own to the very heart of his rival, single-handed.

"Don't start something in the middle of a public area again! Let's just separate or go to a more secluded place to settle this!" Pence pleaded, holding his hands up at them. "People are watching!" Yes, just like about a week before, gory teens crowded behind Seifer's friends, along with Olette visibly struggling against others to make it to them.

"Come on! Don't start!" he could hear her screaming, but it was too late.

"I won't budge for anyone," Hayner declared.

Though, when a familiar "spiked bed-head" emerged from the crowd, Seifer turned his hostility and bat toward him.

"Here comes my _friend_," he snarled.

"He's no friend of yours!" Hayner snapped. "If you walked into a fight, he'd definitely follow you in, but only to get at you, not for you!"

"What are you guys fighting over?" Roxas asked, looking at both boys. Hayner got unconditional reasonable doubt, and while Seifer got an irritating twitch, he also received reasonable doubt. Or at least Roxas tried to grant him as much. He walked between the two with the stance of readiness and dignity, allowing Pence to back up.

"Roxas, you're a backstabbing chicken wuss!" Seifer roared, clenching his aimed bat tighter at the very thought of—

"I have reasons, so I'll let that insult go," Roxas responded, trying not to let the affront show in his features. He thought of Xion and how much he loved her. And she cared about Seifer, as he was a friend and had helped take care of her before he could find her. For her sake, he didn't want to hurt him.

"You'll let it go? That's not going to make me forgive you. Someone get him a bat!" Seifer continued to yell.

Olette stood stunned and afraid. Beside her, Pence noticed Fuu's breathing increased and her face slightly reddening with dread.

"I won't fight you. I've done nothing against you; I haven't even seen you in days," Roxas pushed with a halting hand up. "Trust me, I have every reason to care about you, so take that and calm down!"

"Don't even bother with your excuses, Roxas! You don't even have a bat! _I'll_ take care of him," Hayner scolded, readied his bat again. "Think fast!"

With the charge of two mere steps that seem to glide him, Hayner swung up his weapon, aiming for the upper torso, but Seifer was quick to block. His bat had a hand supporting the handle and edge to make an effective shield.

"Hayner, don't!" Roxas, Olette and Pence seemed to all scream simultaneously.

Rai and the rest said nothing. Seifer was challenged and he had the right to answer. But it was noticed but a lot of others: Fuu fidgeted where she stood.

Both fighters jumped back, and Seifer was the first to try a passado. Hayner dodged and instantly countered, landing a smacking blow to Seifer's side. The sound of the bat hitting with that much force was enough to make Vivi and Fuu cringe. Even Rai seemed to have second thoughts. Strange how everyone who _wasn't_ a friend of either opponent was eager to see these two brawl.

Grunting then recovering, Seifer strung his bat downright, striking Hayner in the head.

He was about to take advantage of Hayner's shock and hit again, but Roxas pulled Hayner back before he could raise his wrist. His hot-blooded rival didn't let Roxas hold him though before charging again, meeting Seifer's counter of block-push-swing.

"Knock it off! Now!" Roxas screamed at them, still trying to break them apart.

Why was Seifer wasting time fighting Hayner? It was Roxas he wanted anyway. He couldn't fight him unless he had a weapon but maybe he could take Hayner's and give it to him. Hayner was probably only trying to keep him away from Roxas; he did know him well. Rivals could learn a lot about each other in general from a fair draw.

He was fighting Hayner as it was only Struggle, but with Roxas, he wanted him to bleed.

"Rai told me who you were admiring, chicken wuss!" he yelled at Roxas while twisting to the side to avoid Hayner's swipe that cracked through the air like a whip.

Both Roxas and Fuu had a sinking feeling.

"Do you find her so beautiful you have to chase her? What have you done to her? After him, I'm gonna _kill_ you, Roxas!"

Though shocked and confused for a second, Roxas resumed trying to get between them.

Everyone, even Hayner had no clue what his enemy was talking about. Even Rai, who apparently said something to fuel this!

But Seifer didn't care to elaborate. He wanted answers. Rai joked that Roxas was staring directly at Xion as he was dancing with her, and she had disappeared after that only to show up later more talkative, with an appetite, and a jitter in her movements. Seifer could tell she was anxious, even possibly embarrassed. And thinking more about it, it was noticed that Roxas had not been around Hayner's group while Xion disappeared. It wasn't a coincidence. Roxas had been with her.

From her behavior, Seifer concluded that—that—_criminal_ must have threatened her or touched her or came on to her! What did he take her for? A _floozy_? Even if she wasn't technically his yet, she was still his friend, a part of his posse.

As a leader and friend, he had to avenge her.

The very thought of what he might have done to her made him so angry, his body was working hard on adrenaline and raw power pouring from his heart and very gut.

His responsibilities to his buddies… He wanted to protect all of them. He wanted to protect Xion. He wanted to protect Fuu. He wanted protect Rai. He wanted to protect Vivi. He recalled when he and his friends were almost goners to those freaky squid things until Sora saved them. Then, he was helpless. Now, he couldn't let Xion down. He refused.

He dung deep into his heart, searching for the power it would take to eradicate his enemies and send them to oblivion. And as he looked, he received. His swung was sharper, and tingling warmth flowing in his hand.

"What the—?" Hayner gasped.

"What's happening?" Olette shrieked.

"Where'd he get that?" Vivi asked no one.

"Seifer, stop!" Roxas screamed.

_What?_ Seifer clenched his bat and felt it was much heavier, stiffer, and had made a small clanking sound. And it didn't feel like he was holding a bat anymore but a—He gasped and pulled his weapon up to see he was no longer holding a Struggle bat but a _gun_—A blade-sword that curved on its edges like a cross with a pistol for a handle.

He had no idea what the hell was going on, but he did not care. A sword was a sword. It was a gift to fight evils. Evils like Roxas.

"I'll still take you on!" Hayner declared jumping with one foot to rush at his rival, readying to aim for the face.

Seifer raised his sword to block, but alas, Roxas slid between them as if shielding the determined boy. Out of forbearance, he stabbed straightforward, hoping to get Roxas through the chest, but he underestimated his ability to bear the weight of his new toy. The heaviness he wasn't accustomed to curved his aim, resulting in him missing Roxas to under his arm, cutting Hayner in the side.

Hayner dropped his bat and crouched, pressuring his wound that wasn't fatal but indeed bleed. "It is enough. I'm done for this fight…" he lamented. He felt a caring aura circle him as Olette was at his side, panicking to find something to cover the bleeding. "I'll be fine, Olette. It's only a scratch. It'll scar at most."

Pence and Roxas came with a blanket someone from the crowd offered. As the two patched him up, Hayner saw Rai and Fuu pulling Seifer back, saying, "I think you got him!" and "Enough!"

"Help me… find somewhere… to rest… guys… I'm feeling… light-headed…" the defeated boy panted, ready to clock-out from the shock of his injury. The two companions of his trio picked him up from under either arm and carried him away, but not before exchanging worried looks with Roxas.

Blood was where people had drawn the line; they quickly dispersed back to their business, to gossip about it or forget it ever happened. It was more deserted on the Sunset Terrance than before. Roxas and Seifer were alone on the battlefield, and Seifer's crew standing by.

_Hayner is my friend,_ Roxas thought. _And Seifer is the friend of my Xion. My Xion… My treasured Xion… I love you._ He thought back to Hayner, bloody and frightened from an unfair fight. A Struggle bat against a blade? _Please forgive me._

He glared at Seifer and let his Keyblade come to the darkness of the night.

"So you had a weapon all along," Seifer spat.

_Don't. Don't. Don't. Don't,_ Fuu repeated, shaking her head.

"You wanna fight me so bad? Insult me again, because you lost all my clemency."

"You want to join him?"

Roxas stroked his Key forward, clashing steel and strength against Seifer. A test of precision, Roxas tried to swing at him, but Seifer kept a close defense, having his blade blocking every swing.

Frustrated, Seifer dung deep into his heart for more power and it manifested into a burst of fire charging in his blade.

Fire magic was wild and dangerous, as Roxas saw from Lea plenty of times. But Lea could control his magic and preserve power. Seifer was obviously working in blind emotion with no real idea what he was holding or doing, and how hazardous it was. If he released, then Roxas would have no choice but to take him down. Not just for Hayner, but also for the buildings he could burn, the people who could see, and the safety of those people. These weapons did have a tendency to attract Heartless.

Seifer swung downright with a lazy burst of fire flying in its path, straight at Roxas.

With no hesitation, Roxas engulfed his Keyblade in Light. Twirling it in a circular motion. Roxas had repelled Seifer's fire from touching him. Once the fire passed him, Roxas charged to Seifer.

"It's over!" he yelled before landing the final blow.

Seifer's gun-blade faded away; the loser staggered back slightly, overwhelmed and dazed. "Jerk…" he whispered before collapsing.

"Crap!" Rai shouted as he and Vivi instantly ran to their fallen leader.

"What have you _done_?" Fuu shrieked, staring at Roxas before rushing to Seifer.

"He's out!" Rai gaped.

Roxas put away his Key and was so surprised with himself. He was losing his nerve.

"Roxas!" a well-know voice called.

Sora. The Key of Destiny turned toward Sunset Station and saw his Other waving one hand back and forth like an SOS and best friend, Riku, charging toward the scene.

He didn't have time anymore. He came looking to tell his friends about his love for sweet Xion, and ended up defeating her friend-leader with his _Keyblade_.

Panicking, Roxas bolted to the Tunnelway, and blended into the darkness. As his two friends arrived to the flattened Seifer and his enraged posse, he made sure to listen closely.

"What happened?" Sora asked first.

"You're brother happened, y'know?"

"He attacked Seifer with a giant key after Seifer defeated Hayner!" Vivi explained.

"Where's Hayner now?" Riku joined.

"Resting after Seifer took him out, y'know?"

Fuu stared at the ground, looking defeated and tired.

"A giant key?" Sora asked rhetorically. To hear this was reprehensible. Roxas used his Keyblade against Seifer who did not have a weapon even close to that much strength. Something about that vexed him, and everyone knew it was not easy to make Sora so cross. "The Keyblade is the most sacred weapon of all worlds, meant to help protect people against darkness—_not be used in street brawls._"

Sora looked to Riku. "We need to find him and take him back to the Islands. Something's not right here."

Riku nodded.

Hearing enough to understand his situation, Roxas ran down the Tunnelway to the 2-opening to the Underground Passageway, knowing that he could use that as a more secluded route to the Usual Spot.

* * *

Xion ran through the Sandlot, where she last saw her friends, more eager by the second to proclaim her love for Roxas.

She originally imagined this time to be scary and spiteful, but the more she thought of how the sooner she confessed and take what was to come, the sooner it would all be off her conscience and she would be free to find Roxas and hold him in her arms. Despite the very darkness of this night, Xion was confident no matter how frightening the future could be and whatever lied beyond the morning, she would be as brave and honorable as Roxas and face it without dreaded procrastination.

She could feel her happiness radiating from the lips Roxas kissed.

She was determined to grow before the next she saw him. It was her wish that she break away from her seclusion and let go of any anxiety or shyness that stifled her expressions of love toward the boy who deserved every once she could offer.

"Where did you guys go? Come on out already so I can closer be guilt-free with my boyfriend," she muttered to herself, stopping to look around the people, hoping to spot them.

And she smiled, identifying a head of silver—Fuu—upcoming.

"Where are the others Fuu?" she enthusiastically asked, but as her friend made it close, she could see Fuu kept her head down with a slouch in her step. "What's… What's the matter? Did something happen?" she frowned.

Fuu shook her head. "Horrible…" she moaned.

"What _happened_?" Xion pressed.

"Roxas!" was forced.

"What about him? Is he hurt?" she tensed, holding her tightening hands together.

"Seifer…"

"Is Seifer hurt too?" Xion practically screeched. She couldn't believe the dismay this night was turning. "My love and my friend—oh no…"

Fuu, resorting to another one of those rare moments, decided short sentences wouldn't really convey what need to be told. "Seifer is hurt. Roxas fought him with a giant Key and struck his down, though he lives. Now Sora and his other friends are looking for him to take him back to the Destiny Islands."

"He used his Keyblade on Seifer?" Xion gasped, trying hard to refuse it._ The strongest weapon Seifer has is his Struggle bat—against a Keyblade?_ "It can't be true! Not Roxas! There has to be a good reason for it! He's noble and good hearted! He—He… He _deceived_ me…? How could he do something so terrible?" Xion cried as her heart ached with cracks.

"I saw him strike mercilessly. He knew it was a bad idea, but did it anyway. Shame…" Fuu said folding her arms.

"…No… No, I know Roxas. He's not to blame."

"He crushed Seifer," Fuu said, glancing at the girl, amazed at the change in attitude.

"He's my soul mate. My poor Roxas, I doubted you. I hope you forgive me… What did Seifer do against him? I know Seifer too; he can be so thoughtless and harsh, he probably attacked him first. There's a reason Roxas had to use his Keyblade…

"Roxas is unharmed, so I should be happy, but I still have this plummeting weight in my stomach as if I'm sinking to the very grave depths of the ocean. Sora is taking him back to the Islands… Who knows if I'll ever see him again after this night if he leaves now? I don't think my heart could take finding my love, only for it to leave with him."

"I suppose Seifer was asking for it, but it was so _dumb_ of all of them," Fuu admitted.

"Where are the others now?"

"Rai and Vivi are trying to help Seifer's headache go away. He barely woke when I left to look for you. Do you want me to take you to them?"

Xion shook her head. "No… I… I need to see Roxas, and I think I might know where he'll be."

Fuu nodded. "With you."

"You're such a good friend, Fuu," Xion smiled again and sprinted away to the Back Alley.

She was very anxious to get to the Clock Tower.

* * *

A.N.) This chapter was the one I was always sure would be the worst, partly because I haven't written a fight scene like this before, and partly because I was never sure how others would take my choice to give Seifer his Final Fantasy weapon to fight Roxas with. So I'm sorry if that turns anyone off, but I tried my best.

Anyways, please leave your feedback and have a good day! I hope luck is in your favor (because it sure wasn't for poor Romeo and Juliet)!


	8. Last Kiss

A.N.) Thank you, everyone who gave me your feedback on my question regarding the end of this story and with your guys help, I have come to a decision on how this story has to end! I have been having so much fun writing this, and it was really cool to have that kind of interaction with you guys, so I'm really happy about that too. ^_^

According to my notes, there should be about five more chapters at least.

Disclaimer) I do not own Kingdom Hearts. (I've been doing this disclaimer. Always will do it.)

At First Sight

Chapter 8: Last Kiss

It seemed Xion had guessed wrong where he would go, didn't know the area well enough to think of any other place, or was just so sad she need a familiar, special setting to give a comforting vibe.

Fuu stood at the borderline of the Station Heights to the Station Plaza, staring up at the balcony of the Clock Tower where her only female friend sat with the moonbeam highlighting her tears. Poor little thing, she'd finally been given something to awaken her sleeping heart, and now it seemed it was suffering more than it had ever cheered. The feather of Xion's cloche hat swayed to the rising winds that came with the cold, cloudless winter's night, and bobbed with her shaking sobs.

Fuu found it strange how much she felt badly about this. Of course she adored Xion, but as a girl basically rose up with thuggish, egotistical males, boyfriend-troubles sounded like grounds for being made-fun off or at least pushed. It was such a lame thing to be crying over: your boyfriend is leaving. Boo-hoo.

But this _was_ Xion clamping her hands to her face both to hide shame and wipe away tears before her face swelled, ruining her makeup. Like said, Fuu really cared about her.

And it wasn't that simple for the two lovers. It was once very naïve in situation and solution but the transgressions made against Hayner and Seifer left them in a bind that merely coming clean wouldn't solve. If they came out and told the truth, neither group would be on their side. Hayner and Seifer were so similar in how reckless and emotional they act, Fuu knew they would abandon them and possibly (more with Seifer than Hayner) try to make their lives hell. Seifer intentionally wanted to make Roxas disappear; his mind never thought, "kill", just for his enemy to be _gone_. Forever. And Fuu wanted to believe Seifer wouldn't treat Xion badly if she were to refuse him for Roxas, but after that show they put in the Sunset Terrance, he definitely would. And that might mean Rai and Vivi would too.

That was what bothered her the most. Hayner and Seifer would outcast their dear friends for being in love with each, maybe even harm them first, but after about a month or year they would reject it, when it'd be too late to keep them. Their prided idiocy was going to wreck _everything_.

They could be pitted against each other if they didn't do something though. Xion might have to openly reject Roxas if she were to stay and vice versa. A relationship just beginning would end like the blowing out of a birthday candle, with a wish that may never come true. The groups, with or without them, were going to have all out warfare no matter what they did. And not to mention Roxas was in deep trouble with his people from the Destiny Islands; who knows how that was going to go down.

It was over. Roxas and Xion couldn't coexist without hurting others they valued,

—Their integrity,

—Or each other.

And these stakes were much bigger than some generic relationship soap drama.

Despite how she couldn't care less about Roxas, Fuu was gaining newly ablaze willpower to help Xion. If the spiked-blonde was what she really wanted, well, she couldn't be blamed for not wanting any guy from their group.

Fuu groaned as she saw Xion tensing her fingers like claws, pressing them to her chest as her sobbing became more frantic.

Since Roxas wasn't showing here, she had an idea where he went instead, being acquainted with the spots of her enemies. She turned on her heel and jogged down the Station Heights to the Back Alley.

With Xion still waiting up on the Tower, as one would get closer and closer to her, they would hear her cranked voice weeping to air as she clenched her chest.

"My—My heart… Something's wrong… with my heart," would be followed with more moans.

* * *

Lea stomped through the threshold of the Usual Spot with a stress-headache beyond that which he'd never encountered since his rebirth as a Somebody.

He had figured his hormonal friends would be taking their time, so he went back to his ice cream parlor to finish what he started by finishing the other 27 flavors he didn't get to eat earlier. He'd gotten through thirteen when he saw Kairi frantically squeezing through the Twilight Town citizens, obviously looking for something important. He was a nice guy, so he mournfully left the other fourteen cups of deliciousness to go help.

It was when he talked to her did he get the scoop on what happened after he left his boneheaded best friend. Roxas got into a fight with that bratty gang-boss of Xion's, and now Sora and Riku declared the hunt was on to catch him and take him back to the Islands. That was the gist, but apparently what was making everyone so worried was that they were told from Seifer's posse, as the only available witnesses because Hayner's crew had disappeared to tend to their fallen frontrunner, that Roxas used his Keyblade against the guy.

Now, as soon as Lea let it all sink in, he immediately saw holes in the story that everyone else was too exhausted and irritable to think about. Why would Roxas even need to use his Keyblade if he could easily have just fought with a bat? Hayner was down with a slice at his torso. How did that happen? If it was Seifer's doing, how? If that was Seifer, wouldn't that make him dangerous enough for Roxas to try and detain him as quickly as possible? And where the hell was Xion during all this?

Maybe they weren't thinking about this stuff because Seifer's posse was full of nimrods that would lie through their teeth to protect and justify each other. Lea knew that if Seifer did something, chances said his crew was leaving out information with the intent to make him sympathetic and throw Roxas in front of the train.

After Lea gathered his pieces and questions, he parted from the princess, saying he'd go look for Roxas, but not mentioning that he didn't aim on turning him over to them.

The Usual Spot was where they agreed to meet, and none of Hayner's crew was going to go there. It sounded like the safest place to hide for the time being, so that's how Lea understood it was where the fugitive went.

As he looked over the compacted, darken area he scrutinized one pitch-black section of junk-furniture after another, shouting, "Roxas, get your butt up! We got trouble," with a lecturing tone.

"Hey Lea," the kid's voice garbled through the shadows, helping Lea see he was sulking on the tattered couch. "Come to take me back to the Islands?"

"Nah, you know I've got your back," Lea replied unshaken at his friend's cynicism. Having a conversation with darkness sounded too nutty for Lea's tastes, so he harnessed a compressed flame in his palm to act as a torch. "You wanna give me your side of the story? Because so far, everyone has only heard Seifer's, and that's dealing your situation."

Lea didn't think he'd ever seen Roxas so miserable before. He sort of resembled the depression he had when Xion had disappeared from the Organization with the sadness of the deaths of millions. On his back to stare at the tattered sheet roofing, Roxas looked too lethargic to care that his discovery would deal him big-time suffering.

"Xion and I decided to separate and meet up again later to meet you here (because Xion couldn't remember the layout of this town too well). She was going to the Sandlot to find Seifer and his posse to tell him the truth, while I tracked Hayner and the others to the Sunset Terrance so I do the same. Turns out Hayner and Seifer were fighting, I tried to stop them."

"Okay, then what? Because Sora thinks you dealt out your Keyblade against an under-armed Seifer."

"Well that's not how it went."

"Enlighten me then."

Never budging, Roxas told the tale of how he tried to stop Seifer when he received a real, dangerous weapon, but when Hayner was defeated he became so angry and worried that he fought Seifer with the Keyblade and beat him. "I just panicked and left after that."

"So they weren't telling everything…" Lea declared, getting into a provoked stance.

"Maybe they just didn't know how to explain it without sounding crazy."

Lea walked closer. "Doesn't matter. Consider yourself banished at this point by Sora because he'll drag you to gummi ship if you're caught."

"Why not just kill me then?"

_Smack!_ Lea jabbed the boy over the head.

"Don't be stupid! You're lucky that he's not thinking about taking you to Yen Sid!"

Defensive, Roxas sat up with one hand ready to launch him upwards if needed. "Everything is nothing without _her_! If they make me leave now, who knows how long it will be until I can return? How long will my heart ache till I can see her again? What if she needs me? Or how about the worst of all—What if she hates me now?"

"Roxas—"

"That arrogant chauvinist can associate with her, even the most disgusting creature in all of Twilight Town can be blessed with the sight of her gorgeousness, the sound of her melodious voice, her serene mind or her beautiful soul!" Roxas looked away, completely out of his mind. "I cannot talk to her or hold her or kiss her. It's like never seeing daylight again…"

"Will you listen to me?"

"Why? You're clearly not seeing the situation here."

"Oh, I'm definitely seeing something—!"

"Quiet!" a rasped shout came from the gateway.

The boys turned and while Roxas identified her as Fuu, Lea was skeptical.

"Xion," Fuu said, which made them relax. Xion. Not Seifer.

Fuu looked at the pouting mess that chopped down her friends be in the heart or the chest. How could she justify saddling Xion with a blundering excuse for a man? "GET UP!" she growled.

Roxas jumped from the couch and approach the silent shark with a mix of excitement and melancholy. "How's Xion? What has she said about Seifer? Does she hate me?"

"Crying," was her answer.

It seemed like that sole word had destroyed him. He scraped a sigh and ran his fingers through his spikes. Eyes showing a further descent into self-loathing. What could he do to be rid of himself to give his lady peace of mind?

_SMACK!_

"Ow!" Roxas grunted.

"Quit acting like an emotional teenager and think like a man," Lea scolded his best friend, returning his hand to his side after slapping the back of the kid's head again. "You're much stronger than this! Xion is still out about in this town, alive and waiting for you. Think! This isn't a hopeless situation. What's going to happen to her if you off yourself, stupid? You two shared a paopu fruit, so you're connected! If you break that bond by doing nothing to fix this, than we'll just have to assume everything you ever said to her regarding your 'eternal love' was a hollow lie! Not to mention killing yourself is a huge middle finger to everyone that cares about and helped revive you!"

The space became still as Lea waiting for his words to settle. Fuu watched as Roxas's misery started to gradually convert to fierce drive. His body no longer slouched with fatigue, but instead cloaked over bravery. Tough love had succeeded, she confirmed, cross her arms.

"You're right. I'm sorry," Roxas said, smiling at the blazing lanky guy.

"S'alright," Lea shrugged, closing his eyes for a brief brainstorming period, only to have an idea and look at his two-member audience.

"Where's Xion at, girl?"

"Fuu," Roxas inserted.

"Fine. Where's Xion at, Fuu?"

"Tower," she answered, glancing to its direction.

Lea nodded in acknowledgement. "Kay then. Roxas, go to Xion there, mend whatever damage there is, but make sure to leave before that fireworks ceremony 'cause those are large gathering events, and Sora and company will definitely search around for you at that peak. After that, go and hide in the Old Mansion. From there I'll—"

"We'll," Fuu interrupted.

"—_We'll _try tell the others about what really happened with Seifer. Sora will understand and call off the chase. You can return to the good graces of society, and handle the other issues of your relationship, and make it known. Fairly straight-forward."

"Impressive," Fuu murmured. Even she believed that could work. It wasn't victimless but was much better than any idea she had thus far.

"You think you could try to make sure they don't have a surprise visitor from your crew, Fuu?" Lea asked.

Pretending not to care much, she roughly nodded.

"Great. Then I'll handle Sora and the others."

Agreeing "reluctantly" again, Fuu ran out to complete her mission.

Lea watched her go, and when he looked back at Roxas, all he could do was laugh. "_Aw_, you're happy again!" he teased the teen, ruffling his pointed headpiece.

"Very happy!" Roxas nodded.

"Well, that's what friends are for. Now get going!" he said with a stoic, mother-hen expression, pushing the thirteenth out. "I think we know someone who will be in favor of this secret of yours and can act as a messenger with anything that happens after you get to the Old Mansion."

"Hate to rush off so quickly after all your help, but the lady I treasure is waiting for me!"

* * *

"Do. Not. Tell. Xion," Seifer said slowly, emphasizing every word so the two could truly understand the depths of how much this mattered to him.

Rai and Vivi didn't want to have to travel far carrying him, despite the fact that Rai had more than enough hulking strength to carry him around Twilight Town with barely any effort. That was how Seifer came to waking with a splitting headache on Sunset Hill, instantly recalling his defeat to Roxas and wanting more than anything to keep it hush.

"Why not?" Vivi asked innocently turning his head sideways. "I think she'd be worried about you."

"She'll think I'm a loser and probably fall for chicken wuss!" he hissed back. It was an ultimate embarrassment to have failed someone as fragile and charming as Xion. She'd never be his girlfriend if she thought he couldn't protect her.

"I think she'll do what we tell her to. How about Vivi and I just go and tell her you like her and to be your girlfriend, y'know?"

"And at the fireworks ceremony you two can make it publically official!" Vivi cheered.

Seifer smirked. "Well, when you guys put it like that, I wish this night would go faster."

"Then let's go get her!" Vivi assured with his most thrilled voice.

* * *

"Xion?" Roxas asked emerging from the shadows of the staircase to the elevated Clock Tower balcony where his girlfriend had been waiting for him. He desperately prayed it would be a happier reunion than the sight of his love curled up with her knees supporting her chin, but it wasn't. As he got closer, it was proved that Fuu did not lie. The white-clad ravenette was shaking hysterically with muffled sobs.

He sat near her, enclosing the delicate beauty in his devoted embrace. "I know you heard. I'm so sorry about how I acted. I was angry."

"It's not that!" Xion spat with much force as if there was a lump in her throat. "I—I know you were just defending yourself…"

"He had his own real weapon, so I figured using my Keyblade was fair," he explained, hoping it would help her understand and maybe forgive him.

"Really?" Xion croaked. The feather of her hat pinged as she abruptly raised an inch. "That explains so much! Why didn't Fuu tell me that though…?"

Roxas stared ahead, trying to word his next sentence properly. "I don't think she quite understood that was what happened. She's still helping us now, so I still trust her."

"How?" she pressed, feeling comfortable enough to hug him back.

"Listen," he started, resting his exhausted head on her hat. "She, Lea and I talked out a strategy. I'm going to go to the Old Mansion for a little while, so Lea can go and straighten things out with Sora (because he's not going to believe what I say at this point), then we can resume the plan of telling the truth."

Xion groaned. "I just really want us to stay together. Why do they have to make this so difficult for us!" She started to cry again.

He tightened his hold, lightly rubbing her back.

"It's okay, Xi-Xi. Your heart is very young and new, so you're being bombarded with really strong emotions cluttering; it happens. But everything is going to be okay. We just have to get through tonight."

"Why can't we just leave? They won't find us in another world."

"Yeah, but I suppose Lea's analogy of a 'huge middle finger to everyone who cares about us' applies to that," he sighed. Why couldn't he make that selfish decision to not care?

"I guess if I disappeared with you to the Old Mansion, Seifer would go on a blood hunt for you…"she added, defeated. "We have no other choice."

The quietness was humid with their grief. For some time, they sat in silence, holding one another. On a spur of will, Roxas pulled them back so they could lie down on the cold stone walkway and gaze at the stars. Xion was so tired from just drama, she didn't notice until he spoke again.

"I love you, Xion," he murmured, gently pressing his lips to hers.

"And I you," she gasped, when they pulled apart for air. "I'm not so sad to have to deal with this anymore, because if we work hard and do the best we can, maybe we can get through this. Just knowing this makes that aching in my heart go away!" she sighed, relaxing her head on his shoulder.

None of the lights that paraded in the sky, Roxas discovered, compared to the dazzling gleam of Xion. "Do you remember when we were together in Beast's Castle, when I loaned you my Keyblade?"

"Yes, I also recall you using a stick as a surrogate and failing miserably at magic," she giggling.

"Ouch, my pride," he laughed. "I think I've gotten better though at light and fire magic (Lea wouldn't let me stop training till I could do one firaga 'correctly' by his definition.)"

She leaned over to peck his cheek, causing a blush on both their faces. "Left over gratitude."

Her affection made his heart flutter.

She caressed his cheek, and smiled at him. "Thank you _so_ much…" she whispered and pulled him into a more adoring kiss. They'd never pressed this closely previously, nor had any of their previous kisses been so long and energetic. And when they finally pulled apart, Roxas let them have two deep breaths before putting one hand at the back of her head, the other at her waist, and heaved her to his lips once more. More of their time was spent with them kissing, pulling apart, only to begin another kiss. It was like being wrapped with the other's love overflowing from their hearts. It was a bond that never wanted them to part again.

But the universe would not compromise for them. They had limited time, and though he indeed enjoyed the kissing and cuddling, Roxas felt it was important that they discuss something.

Very reluctantly, he moved the hand on her head to her cheek and pulled away.

She smiled at him.

"Xion," he started, eyes both serious and nervous. "Putting everything aside, would you want to be with me on the Destiny Islands or stay here in Twilight Town or anywhere else?"

She blinked her wide eyes. "I'm happiest with you, so I'm in favor of the Islands—"

"Then we'll work something out. I promise."

Though he knew he'd have to leave eventually, it was precedent that he made the most of what little time he did have left with her.

They just talked. They talked about new interests they discovered since their revivals with the ability to associate as normal as a Keyblade wielder could be. It was great way to build more from where they left off, and it was like creating new memories even before they would happen.

They decided once all the bull was over, they'd see a movie together in the theater because Roxas found the surround-sound speakers to be wicked cool. Which kind of movie, was debated viciously though.

"Don't you get tired of seeing an hour and thirty minutes of unnecessary explosions and bad scripts?" Xion reasoned when Roxas told her he liked the action genre. Males.

"Sometimes, they can reach 'so bad it's good' territory, but again, Xi-Xi, those surround-sound speakers make all the abysmal dialogue worth it," he rebutted with a whimsical smile.

She sighed. "How about this, when we do get to the theater, I'll pick a movie and you'll pick one. Then we'll flip a coin for which we see?"

"Sounds fair," he nodded, flashing a goofy grin.

When they were finally free, they were going to eat a meal together.

"Sense you like cheeseburgers so much, we could go to this restaurant that Sora, the others and I go to sometimes after school."

"No complaints," she sighed happily at the thought of more burgers.

Once it was over, they'd go to school together.

"Will you dance with me at those gatherings schools usually hold?" Xion asked, voice sauced with sweetly highness, looking at him with a controlled smile and big eyes.

"They are actually called 'dances' Xi, and you know I can't dance!" he laughed, instead of protest.

"Yes you can! I've seen you! And I know you can sing too. Anyone who had ever passed your door in The Castle that Never Was knows it!" she defended, a scorching flicker in her pupils.

As she felt his tense against her, she knew she had him caught.

"Really?" his weak voice peaked.

"Yup! I can't wait to spend our days together. Maybe school won't be as dull with you there."

"Same here. But can I ask you a favor?"

"Of course!"

"It's almost inevitable for me to pass out in 3rd period science. Wake me up before _he_ turns around to look at us," he chuckled sheepishly.

"You don't like science? How come?"

"I hate it. It's so _tedious_. I don't care about solar energy! The sun is there and I know it gets offended if you stare at it!" Roxas groaned, rubbing his palm to his forehead to ease the pain that came with the thought of having to listen to his instructor. "Why? Do you like it?"

She looked to another corner of the sky, humming.

"It's okay. I do like math a lot though. Because I can do that easy! Once you know the tricks it's really fun sometimes. Like puzzles. But writing… I cringe."

Roxas gasped overdramatically. "It seems we've reached an impasse."

"Yeah, well, I get that you're good with words," Xion laughed. "I'm not. I end up using the same words and sentence types over and over—when I actually did the work. Eventually, Fuu and the others just told me to forget about it. Turns out they were making other people do it for me," she recalled frowning. "They're bullies, no doubt about that, but when they care, they care with all their hearts."

Roxas found one star that must have been pretty far to gleam so much brighter than the others. "I guess I can understand that. Hayner's a headstrong idiot most of the time, but he knows the value of a friendship. And we both know how Lea can play people who aren't on his side."

Xion nodded. "We all need to get some sea salt ice cream after all this."

"You said it."

In the farther distance, a single red flare shot into the sky and erupted into a star-like picture of sparkles, though was followed by no others. Not yet at least.

"That was a test run," Roxas thought out load, feeling his ecstasy deteriorate. "I have to go now, Xi-Xi," he grudgingly declared. He undid his arms from her rosy form and stood up.

Shocked, she launched from her place and hugged his arm. "It was just some guy playing with fireworks on his lawn! You don't have to go!" she forced, begging him.

"It was a test, meaning they'll start soon. I have to go now so I can get to the Old Mansion. If I don't, someone will catch me, and either drag me away or kill me depending on who that someone is."

"I… I can protect you," Xion muttered. Tears in her eyes started to show, reflecting the light of the moon. "I don't have my Keyblade, but I still have magic…"

The view of seeing the person he cherished most on the verge of crying, his longing heart completely blocked out anything his mind was trying to push for. His heart knew that he wanted to stay, so he intended to.

He hugged her close with a smile of peace. Fondly, he cooed to her ear, "I don't care anymore if they catch me. I'll perish in the Realm of Darkness before I'm forced to leave you again. I'd be content with that as long as that's what you want. I wish to stay with you much more than I need to go. So then, that light in the sky was just an amateur playing with fireworks in his yard, not a test flare. We still have plenty of time. Let's just talk. How are you feeling, Xion, my girlfriend?"

Still, time did not compromise for them. Xion felt the responsibility to be rational, even if she didn't want to. Their entire future rode on whether or not this plan worked out.

Though her eyes had tightened shut, the tears still escaped. She hated to have to do it, but she shoved him away.

"Fine! You were right! It was a test run! You should go now!" she exclaimed in one breathed before breaking into sobs. A pain in her heart resurfaced.

In denial, Roxas tried to pull her back. "No it wasn't. We still have time."

"We're out of it. You have to go," she said more controlled, grabbing the hands that attempted to encircle her. Utterly overpowered emotionally, she didn't have the strength to do more than look down and hope he'd leave. For his own sake.

His hands were lifting. She assumed that meant he was going.

But they still gripped her own, bringing them to his lips. He lightly kissed the back of each hand, the palms, the wrists, and when he thought she was relaxed he tugged her into yet another kiss of intense love and thirst.

She gave into it for a moment, but upon remembering how urgent time was to them once again, she pulled away.

The look of desire that lingered in his eyes told her he would have never stopped on his own. And the worried look in hers was the only thing that made him turn on his logic back on.

He sighed. "Just one more?" he pleaded.

Xion nodded solemnly, and their last kiss was kind.

"Are you sure we'll see each other again…?" she whispered to him as they separated.

"No doubt about it! I won't let this be the end!" he fought to assure. "Think of it like this, this will make at least a half-decent story to tell in the future."

"Tell who?" she perked innocently.

His dreamlike smile without a worded answer made her franticly blush upon understanding.

"Y-you—!" she stammered between embarrassment and fury as Roxas left—laughing at her expression.

* * *

A.N.) I felt bad for splitting them apart again. Just awful.

Please review because you feedback is greatly appreciated and I hope you have a better day than I had today! ^_^


	9. Missing You

A.N.) I hope you enjoy this next chapter. I've been doing so major prep work when making the skeletons of these last chapters, and now Chapter 10 is almost done! :)

Disclaimer) I do not own Kingdom Hearts. (I've been doing this disclaimer. Always will do it.)

At First Sight

Chapter 9: Missing You

A witch in white was seen kneeling at a bench that was quietly placed to the side of the Tram Common. A ribbon she pulled from her hair was used to join the paws of two plush teddies she found cuddled together, as if on an immortal date. They were living a wonderful night that would last forever. Once the witch completed a fastened bow, she smiled, picked up her sketchpad, and soothingly studied at the latest page she colored.

"How romantic!"

* * *

It hurt in her heart, but Roxas said it was natural. Her heart was newly discovered only hours before, and it was confused and weighted with so many other people compromising her emotions. That was why, as Xion watched him leave, she couldn't stop crying. Something deep down, storming in her stomach, she felt like that would be the last she'd see him. She knew it; something awful was coming.

The wind of the cold had been much more harsh with her, possibly just as upset as she was, occasionally being strong enough to tug her to-and-fro. It became so bad that she stayed off the ledge; worried she'd topple over, she leaned against the wall instead despite how much more isolated and lonely without Roxas.

People who volunteered to help set up stuff for the after-fireworks dance concert were coming and going with crates and buckets of speakers and cords. A man with a bandana and muscles like Rai rounded up everyone and left again. Apparently they were going to carry large pieces and put them together to make a stage.

_Well if that's how they want to do it…_ Xion shrugged, hoping to take her mind off her fears. _I suppose if everything works out, maybe Roxas and I will have a chance to dance together._

"Xion," she heard Fuu call out from the corner before peaking.

Seeing Xion still crying miserable, as if Roxas had never been there, Fuu grunted "Idiot" to the air and wondered just how worthy the Spiked-Blonde Wonder really was for her. He couldn't even make her feel better? Wasn't that his job as a boyfriend? Fuu wasn't willing to give her friend up to a rat who couldn't keep her in good condition.

At least when it had just been them and the crew, Xion never cried. And even after her "reawakening" and being with them, she was happy. Roxas didn't make her smile and gorge blamelessly. She, Seifer, and the others did.

At that sight, Fuu was questioned if it she'd been making the right decisions. _Had supporting Xion's infatuation been a mistake?_

"Xion…" Fuu whispered thinking if this was another one of those _rare_-times again so soon. Wiping away tears, her little doll rose from her crouch of distress and tried to smile. On a whim, Fuu's mind was turning to another direction. It was a new moment, and her ideas were morphing with the wind that tussled her hair as it brought new thoughts. Whether it was welcomed or not, in the end, Fuu wanted what was best for them. The posse. Roxas, although helped cut the strings that made the girl before her a puppet, was not a priority.

He was about to be death fodder.

"I know you don't want to hear this, but…"

This had an extremely high chance of backfiring. Desires and fears were at war in Fuu's heart for one moment, but was quickly stomped threw. It was just so difficult to ease into the conversation right.

And in all this time she was staling, Xion was grinning at her. They were such great friends.

"I distracted them as long as I could to make sure Roxas had time to escape—"

"And I'm so thankful to you for all you've done for us."

"Uh… welcome. But Seifer and the guys are on their way. If you are grateful, hear me out, please," Fuu said so breathless, gazing away to stonewalls of the Tower.

Xion tilted her head, but listened closely.

"Roxas is as good as gone, so if you were to… he wouldn't have the chance to challenge you if you…"

"If I what…?" Xion edged hesitantly, having a decline in spirits, knowing full well what was coming next.

"Seifer is coming to insist that you be his girlfriend. And I think you should agree and forget Roxas ever existed to you in such a way." Fuu glanced at the silent girl before her, and when she was only answered with horrified, wide eyes, she carried on with a more forced bubbly voice that was too fake to fool anyone. "Comparing the two, Roxas is nothing to Seifer. With Seifer, you'll be care for and protected. He does adore you a lot. He's better looking, taller, tougher, and more masculine. I assure you'll be happier with our leader than our enemy! Plus, Roxas is probably going to be caught and taken back to the Destiny Islands anyways, so you'll probably never see him anytime soon. Your relationship with him is practically dead!"

Did Fuu believe everything she said? _Sort of._ She agreed that Seifer would be _better_ than Roxas. He wasn't perfect, but she truly felt it would be superior. Was it enough to persuade Xion.

If Xion were a puppet again, this wouldn't be a problem, but Fuu believed this Xion, who could think, could live healthier.

Roxas fulfilled a purpose. Now he had to get the hell out of their lives.

And Xion looked… unfazed, stoic. Fuu expected tears, anger, denial, maybe heartbreak, but all she got was a calm stare and a small frown.

"Are you saying this from the heart, Fuu?" the fourteenth sighed, looking straight at Fuu's red eyes.

Surprised, Fuu nodded eagerly. "From my heart and soul."

There was something new in Xion's smile. Fuu saw the blue eyes that turned as still as a glass doll's look below to the station entrance. "And they're coming up?" she said so normal.

Fuu could only murmur confirmation, also noting three brighter-dressed figures, clearly not of the workers, entering the station.

Swooshing hard winds that would occasionally tug at the two only broke the silence like flying lashes. Xion refused to look at her the entire wait.

But upon that moment, Fuu realized something cold and painful. Her behavior was now making sense.

Xion didn't trust Fuu anymore.

And they might no longer be friends.

The door to the stairs rammed open and the three happy males, Seifer, Rai, and Vivi, joined the two girls, oblivious to how shaken both were.

As gently as Seifer could pull-off, he grasped one of Xion's clenching fists.

"Xi-Xi—" Xion winced with distaste. "I don't know if you heard about—"

"—I did," she cut, not even trying to sound polite. _It's your fault Roxas has to hide,_ she grieved.

"Oh," Seifer said, looking away, cursing under his breath, then looked back to the small ebony-haired lady as if it didn't bother him. "I'm sorry I underestimated him, but don't worry, Xion, 'cause I will get back at him for what he did to you!" He flashed her his cool-guy smile.

Xion had no patience for him if he wasn't going to apologize for attacking her true love and causing them more misfortune. She couldn't even fake a smile for him.

In the distant sky, several booms sounded off and strings of fire and light sored up to exploded into a shower of vibrant colors. The fireworks ceremony had begun.

Seifer took that as his cue. "Xion, I really like you, and I think we'd be good together. It's only natural that we be."

Xion whipped her head to glare straight at her leader, and opened her mouth to tell him exactly why she wouldn't be his girlfriend no matter what he said.

And while that was happening, Seifer leaned forward.

Before a vocal could be articulated, Xion had toned arms wrapped around her back and was pulled up to meet Seifer's fervent lips. She struggled to grasp what was happened in the split second the kiss was regular—then Seifer had the audacity to stick his tongue in her mouth! Xion was outraged and elbowed the blonde in the chest with the strength of her trauma.

The blow had stunned Seifer enough for his arms to loosen, allowing Xion to free herself and run to the Tower's western ledge. Rai and Vivi blocked the door the staircase, Xion found. She had no choice but to face them and hope they weren't planning to fight. There wasn't a lot of room.

Alert, Xion glanced to the west and saw that beyond the point of the Clock Tower was a raised railway that stretch past the horizon—and everything else was forest. A lengthy outstretch of ominous trees made out the western land of the Tower from a deep drop away.

So she couldn't think about jumping without dying.

Seifer's rough hand slapped onto Xion's wrist, yanking her to face him.

"What was that for?" he yelled.

"I'm not your girlfriend, Seifer! I… I'm flattered, but you have to understand that I don't like you like that. And I still want to be friends—But I have to tell you I already _have_ a boyfriend!"

Her last word seemed to have echoed in everyone's head. Everyone was shocked. Everyone tensed.

It finally came out.

"Who?" Seifer growled, tightening his grip on her.

Xion was too frightened to answer.

"WHO?" he roared.

"Roxas!" she cried, trying to pry his fingers off her wrist.

"You ungrateful—!"

"Seifer, you're arrogant, prejudiced, aggressive, and I won't refuse that I'm mad at you for trying to hurt him, but you're still a friend that would be too hard to erase. I care about all of you. But—But I—!" she huffed, desperate to contain the situation.

Neither, Fuu or Vivi or Rai were willing to move. They all looked away, uncertain and unnerved.

Xion felt so guilty yet justified saying this. It was the truth, but Seifer was starting to look less angry and more betrayed with each sentence she spoke.

"I'm in love with Roxas, Seifer. And I don't think we can continue to even be friends if you can't accept that!"

The winds pushed bitterly against her as she saw Seifer's heart slowly break as her words sunk into his mind.

After all the misery he had caused, she never wanted to hurt him like this.

Seifer looked away from her.

"…Fine. You're out."

As a last adieu, Seifer shoved her back without mercy. No one looked at their ex-member stumble and, with a combination of wind and her upper bodyweight, was sent flying over the ledge.

Xion didn't scream. It happened so fast. She went off the Tower, into the air, and plummeted down a great height with pointed trees and dense rock ready to crush/impale her.

When it was clear she was about to die, things somehow become slower. She could see far away, more fireworks painting over the stars with dazzling ambition to be stars themselves. She could hear the fading voices of Seifer, Fuu, and the others screaming after her falling form. Their arms stretched down to her even though she was already too far-gone to save.

She was reborn with a second chance—after having no choice but give up her right to exist her first lifetime.

And now it was going to end in just a few seconds.

Despite all the things she would never get to do—she mostly felt horrible that she still hadn't made it to the beach with her boyfriend and Lea. That had been her dream. What would they react after hearing of her death? She hoped they wouldn't feel as awful as she would if it were one of them, but she knew better.

Her poor Roxas… She knew how much he loved her. How much would pain would it produce to find that their future together would never be?

_We never get a break. Ever!_

_I just want to go to the beach! The beach with _him_, Lea, and the ocean!_

The sound of the wind rushed faster; she could practically feel the impalement from a blunt tree or the crushing halt of the hard ground. Everything suddenly zoomed by her in a flash of changing colors. It was starry skies with the decorative sparks of light to the enclosure of the top of pine trees.

She expected the end, as the ground should have been next, but the rush kept coming as the chills of darkness enveloped all over her skin. Zooming down a pathway of rippling aura and shadows, she felt herself being bombarded by winds coming everywhere.

And just as soon as it happen, Xion landed on sand.

Softer than stone floors, but enough force slamming her down was enough to turn everything black.

* * *

_"OH MY G__—__!"_ Fuu screamed, falling to her knees and muffling her cries with her hands. Shaking hysterically, hands clamped over her mouth, she looked over to her leader who was standing by the ledge where Xion had fallen. Pathetic, Seifer reached out for nothing, staring locked at the level sweet Xion's eyes would have been had he not shoved her.

"It was an accident… It was an accident… It was an _accident_…" he repeated over and over, trying to fully overcome the shock.

"IS SHE DEAD?" Vivi shrieked, nearly shivering out of his shoes.

"No one could survive a fall the far down! Y'know?" Rai said load, while effortlessly pulling Seifer back. Didn't want him to fall too, you know?

"It was an accident…"

Fuu's tears, after one blink, turned to one's of wrath. Hurling up, she marched to the scar-faced teenager being held up by the muscled guy and glared threw his eyes to his soul. She was just so _tired_—sick of him being so… so…

_Whack!_ "Spineless!" she cried, beating her clutch purse against Seifer's cheek.

_Whack!_ "Stupid!"

_Whack!_ "Selfish!"

The anguish gushed down her face. Stopping, she sobbed. Yet, when Seifer started to recover from the dizziness—

_WHACK! _

"_—F__ind her!_" Fuu yelled at the top of her lungs. Unwilling to spare one more second, she ran to the stairs and already sprinting to the Station Heights.

With each clap of her heels pounding the brick path, the frenzy increased. _Dead__… __Dead? Really? Xion? Couldn't be! But she… she went all the way down._

Turning the corner, she collided with a familiar stocky enemy with a headband. However, Pence didn't look anxious or aggressive; like that of a regular nice-guy, he showed concern.

"What's wrong, Fuu?" he gently asked, placing a warm hand on her shaking shoulder.

Nothing was making sense anymore! Pence was suppose to hate her, not help. Roxas and Xion should have fought as opponents. And Seifer, or at least the one she knew, never would have hurt Xion.

Everything was changing, and she needed some kind of support or she would fall along side her dead friend.

Despairing, she threw her arms around Pence, held him tight and cried.

Such an action startled him for a moment, but quick to understand, he hugged her back.

"It's that bad?"

She shook her head yes. "She fell off the Clock Tower!"

"Huh?" he gasped. "I was on my way there right now! Who—?"

"Seifer shoved Xion! She rejected him when he kissed her and told him she loved Roxas! She said they couldn't be friends if he couldn't accept Roxas, so he pushed her! She fell all the way down into the Woods!" she wailed, balling Pence's jersey in her fingers.

"Is she—?"

"No chance of survival!" was all she had left to say, weeping uncontrollably. It did not take long for the exhaustion to overcome her. She fell asleep on Pence's shoulder.

"How could this happen?" Pence mumbled under his breath. The next few steps were simple. He carried Fuu back to the Tower, handed her to Rai, who, with the others, had finally come down and were racing to some unknown location. Seifer had glared at him when he was spotted with the unconscious girl on his back, but from the mourning pulling Seifer's lips to frown, there was no threat.

The next step was to head to the Old Mansion.

* * *

The actual mansion part of the Old Mansion was dusty to all-hell but it was beautiful. Some people say it's haunted, others think it's condemnably unstable. For whatever reason, nobody in Twilight Town wanted to inhabit it; making it perfect for someone like Ansem to have used it for his base after he lost the one he had in Radian Gardens (now Hollow Bastion). But in terms of an actual living environment, it didn't look half bad.

Roxas roamed every room in boredom, waiting for this "messenger" Lea promised to send with an update on the situation. The bedrooms were lushly decorated in all kinds of magnificent paintings and veils. The beds were fresh with satin sheets, and the chandelier in the Dining Room sparkled the reflecting moonlight. The Library was overflowing with books of all subjects, and the atmosphere of that room held with such grandeur, Roxas became pleasantly overwhelmed.

To think, he came into existence, both times, right outside the very gate.

To think he was forcibly absorbed into Sora's heart down in the Pod Room.

All in the past though. All in the past. Roxas was happy; he had something truly wonderful to look forward too. A bright future. He was in love with the breath-taking Xion, and she loved him. They were going to live the rest of their lives together after that night. Every passing second, he thought of her; how much he longed to be with her again.

He toured the house, for the sixth time sense his arrival.

In one bedroom, there was an ivory vanity mirror with old powders and brushes on its desk. Roxas smiled big, picturing Xion sitting on the matching stool, running a brush through her black hair, eyes focused on her reflection.

In the kitchen, he saw Xion with a flamboyant apron attentively mixing a boiling pot of sludge from various mystery ingredients that would no doubt make any consumer sick.

When he got to the Fourier, his daydreaming showed Xion taking advantage of the wide space, training with a wooden sword, careful to every stance and strike at an imaginary foe.

The Library was the last spot again, and he wasn't disappointed to see Xion curled on one of the velvet couches, fixed on a fairly bulked book.

The icing on this very fantasy was after he had his time to admire every bit of her, Xion would always look to him, smile, and wave.

_I love her so much._

Sighing in ecstasy, he walked out and stood alone in the large plane between the manor and the looming gate. Dancing in public wasn't his comfort, but if she were there, Roxas would have taken her into his arms and swayed with her under the stars.

_Being in love feels awesome!_

After tonight, he would have her to himself. They'd be together forever. The morning to come everyone would go to sleep, and they could either have more time or they'd go far away. He was tired of others trying to force themselves between him and his beloved. Sora, thinking he knew best for his Nobody, yet at the same time doubting him. Kairi and Riku following him. Seifer and Hayner's constant fighting like there was a war going on. Friendships weren't supposed to hurt like this.

Obligations and loyalty were starting to feel less and less like responsibilities the more Roxas started to acknowledge his resentment toward all these people who he also didn't trust to accept him.

If not for how grateful he was to Lea and Fuu, and how Xion and he would miss Lea terribly, he would have already walked past the gate, back to the balcony, swept her up in his arms and left. Sayonara!

"Roxas!" someone called.

Startled, Roxas tried to think if he should run back into the mansion, go into the Woods, or fight. It was too late to hide, since the intruder called him, meaning they saw him already. Deciding to just confront the problem, Roxas got closer to the gate and saw Pence looking with a whole different light. Pence didn't look as carefree anymore. Was he upset? Did he know?

"Hey, Pence," Roxas greeted, content that the gate divided them. "Are you here to take me to Sora?"

"No, Lea pulled me from Olette's house, and asked me to be a messenger. He told me the truth. You and Seifer's other crewmember. Roxas, why didn't you just tell us?"

"You know why," Roxas replied, eyes narrowing.

Pence sighed. "Yeah, Hayner would have flipped his lid, and Seifer looked determined to kill you. Not to mention after that fight earlier, Olette would probably side with Hayner too. Who knows, maybe I would have too. And, of course, everyone would try to shoot down your relationship just because it's pretty sudden."

"How are Hayner and Olette?" Roxas asked.

"Olette's parents are hips deep in the festivities, so knowing her house would be empty, we took Hayner there. He's fine. The wound isn't life threatening. It'll be like having a bruise that scars. They're both still resting though. The shock kind of got to them."

"And Lea and Sora?"

"I haven't seen Sora since before the Sunset Terrance incident. Last I saw Lea, he was off to try and straighten things out though."

"What about Xion?" Roxas pushed, smiling again, yearning for the lady.

Pence's face fell.

"Did you hear me, Pence? How's Xion, my girlfriend?" Roxas frowned, reaching to clench the metal bars of the gate that separated them.

"She… He… Uh…" Pence struggled to find the words.

"Pence?"

"After you left her, I assume… Seifer and the others met her there. Seifer kissed Xion—"

Roxas growled like a savage.

"She rejected him, and told them all about you and her…"

_Oh no…_ "Then what?"

"He… He…"

_If you hurt her, Seifer, I swear—_

"He pushed her and she fell off the Clock Tower. Fuu said she went all the way down into the forest. Roxas, I'm sorry, but there's no way she survived that."

Roxas was struck, and not in the way he was before. Slowly, his heart shattered. "Dead…?" he huffed. "She's gone?" Fingers clawed at the center of his chest into a fist. _This aching—a stabbing pain!_

Pence looked away. The agony shown on Roxas's face was becoming too much.

Something snapped inside Roxas at that moment. He was left so distraught—He lost his true love _again_. And she died so horribly and this time, alone. He wasn't there for her, and he promised to protect her…

Swift and skilled, Roxas hopped the gate, landing very thuggish and rough. Forgetting Pence, Roxas began to walk away.

"Roxas!" Pence succeeded getting the blonde to halt. "Please wait a bit. I know you loved her and you're upset—"

"—'Upset' doesn't even _begin_ to describe what I'm feeling right now—!"

"I just don't want you to do anything crazy or hurt yourself!"

"I won't," Roxas brushed off and disappeared into the shadows.

_We'll be together again, Xi-Xi. That is the greatest joy._

* * *

A.N.) Let me know what you think! Good day to everyone! ^_^


	10. My Dearly Beloved

A.N.) Yes, a large portion of this chapter is flashback, and to be honest, this chapter was not planned to exist until about a days before Chapter 9 went up. These parts minus the flashback where going to be dispersed in the others. Nevertheless, I think it's important for the story and characters as a whole; not foreshadow, because this is based on _Romeo & Juliet_, and whether the ending here is faithful or deviates (I think you guys already know which though), everyone who knows the story already knows the gist of what's to come at the very least.

Disclaimer) I do not own Kingdom Hearts. (I've been doing this disclaimer. Always will do it.)

At First Sight

Chapter 10: My Dearly Beloved

-Flashback-

"Roxas?" Xion called out to her blonde friend staring out to the sunset. Just like everyday, Xion had done her mission and afterwards, came up to the balcony of the Clock Tower in Twilight Town to eat sea salt ice cream with her two best friends.

So far, the fiery Axel had not made it. She knew Roxas missed him, and didn't like the guilt of causing Roxas any disappointment.

She wondered if she stopped coming, Axel would.

He didn't want to be around her—he knew the truth about her! The disgusting, unnatural truth of her creation… And she knew that Axel had mixed feelings about that and about her relationship with the Organization Imposter.

Recently, he fought with her to have her return to Organization XIII after she ran away to get a clear picture of her situation; one only Riku, the Imposter, could provide. For an approximate twenty days she was away from the two most important people in her life, but quietly hid in the same town they went to everyday. In the Old Mansion she resided, and talked to Riku. With patience, he helped her understand how important Sora was: to the whole universe, a girl named Kairi, and to him.

The memories she had gained through dreams and her forbidden expedition in Castle Oblivion—they were not hers. There was never a "Xion" before Vexen's Replication projects. They only pre-existence she could ever claim was for herself was some notes left from Number IV entitled "No. i". "i" as in "imaginary"—not existent.

And that was the bare truth: she was never supposed to exist. Some would say Nobodies, in general, weren't supposed to exist, but at least they were ordinary happenings that resulted from cycles. She was literally a _doll that took this form in a tube of liquid_.

Saïx, for how cruel he could be, was 100% right about her. She was a puppet, an It.

She didn't get hurt, but simply break. And when she perished, it shouldn't have been any different than a toy being lost.

That was the situation's pieces in a nutshell. But she couldn't bring herself to do what was right, not yet at any rate.

She had to die and return to Sora, whether that meant her consciousness would be trapped or fade away. It was how it had to be. She was created to absorb Roxas, and since she was just a doll, just how bendable was her mind and body? It could not be as sturdy as a regular person's, nor could it be as independent. Vexen's notes had an entire section on how to remold her mind to make her do certain tasks, like some kind of Puppet Mode that could be activated like flipping a switch. If Xemnas wanted to, he could take away every bit of her free will away; make her do things she'd never wish to.

She _had_ to die. It was best for everybody.

She just couldn't bear to let go of him though.

One day, she would, but there was still time. Or she just hoped there was.

"—Xion?" Roxas's voice broke threw her thoughts. She blinked away her troubles and focused on the boy who seemed to have been talking for sometime before settling to wave his ice cream in front of her like it was some anti-hypnotizing wand of sort.

"Well you did call me, but you just kept staring at me," he informed her.

"I'm sorry, Roxas. I guess I just zoned out," she grinned sheepishly, like nothing was different.

"That's okay," he smiled bigger than he ever had at her. For over three weeks, she went without that smile, and the thought of never being able to see it again scared her. It made her inevitable fate even more painful to expect.

It seemed Axel never told him the truth about her when she was gone. She kind of wished he had though. Every second she was with him was blissful for his presence but sour in shame for technically lying to him every second he talked to her thinking she was Xion, another Nobody just like him.

"It's so great that you can start coming back up here again," Roxas said, happily biting into his frozen treat while humming.

Despite everything that was and what would be, Xion was glad to have Roxas in her life. He made everything seem okay. Had she not been a Replica Nobody, something that, logically, couldn't feel, she'd go as far as to say that he _did_ make her feel in the greatest ways imaginable. He made her realized how much she wanted to be there with him and Axel at least one more time before she executed her choice.

Nervously, she turned away to peer the way of the stairs. "Isn't Axel…" _Doesn't want to see you,_ she told herself. "…Coming today?"

Roxas's eyes darkened with the same rage she had seen whenever he saw Riku. His smile was gone.

"Hmph… Who cares?"

Xion gasped lightly.

"He… I can't believe he actually attacked you…" he muttered, glaring to the pavement below.

All Xion could do for a moment was witness the sweetest boy saying such things with no consideration. Roxas always had an aura of kindness for Axel and her, and this change... the fact that it was happening at all worried Xion to the core of her hollow husk of a body.

"Hey…" she tried to ease. "You don't have to treat him like that. You are best friends after all…"

"No, you and I are best friends, Xion."

She couldn't believe it. He was not in the _slightest_ bit angry that she raised her Keyblade to him when he tried to talk her into to returning to the Organization. True, she was never going to hurt him; she had just wanted to intimidate him so she could run (or get him to kill her first). But no traces of resentment or betrayal or distrust could be found directed toward her.

Roxas was mad at Axel because he hit her? _That was it?_ If Axel hadn't fought and knocked her out, she wouldn't have been there sitting with Roxas that very moment. The blow wasn't even severe and Roxas was ready to choose _her_ over his best friend?

What did that say? She was a friendship-destroyer too?

_Perhaps he really would be better off without me._

Roxas was soundlessly seething him his seat.

"Roxas."

She called his attention, and received it instantly with his face molding back into delight and unconditional devotion. To have that wonderful smile of his at her felt even more bittersweet. "If I were to… not be around anymore… You wouldn't be _too_ sad for a long time, right?"

Not exactly what she wanted to say, but she had to preserve the secrets. She knew he'd be sad; Roxas was so nice, surly he would be a little sad. She was afraid he'd be insulted insinuating otherwise.

Though she tried not to, her words made his smile decline to a look of alarm.

"Why? Are you going to run away again?" he demanded with a raising voice.

_I was thinking more along the lines of death…_ So she quickly said, "No," holding up her hands in defense.

He relaxed, but still looked uneasy.

"I wouldn't be sad if you were gone, Xion—"

She sighed in relief. _He won't be sad!_

"—I'd be _destroyed_. _Crushed_. _Broken_. All of that at once."

Stunned by the very degree of seriousness saturating his tone, Xion could only stare at the blonde and think.

His own glare was in her direction but he wasn't seeing her, but all the various threats out there to harm her.

"When you were gone, Xi, it was like something was repeatedly stabbing me over and over in my chest."

_I was stabbing you…_ Xion lamented, ashamed.

"I was lost without you. I don't know why. Axel _was_ important to me, but when I thought he had been annihilated didn't hurt like it does with you. You're really special to me, Xion, in a way where I don't think I'd want to live in a universe you aren't."

"Roxas…" Xion mumbled. She really didn't want to go through with _it_ now. What Xion wanted most out of her life before death was to eat ice cream with her best friends—and ensure Roxas would be okay. _I'll have to go… But I don't want to hurt him again!_

"If Axel or Saïx or anyone else gives you a rough time, you don't have to run away again! Just tell me and I'll protect you! Or… if you have to go, let me go too!"

Emotions don't exist for Nobodies, so why did he look so genuinely hysterical? His eyes were pleading to her now, desperate for something to ease his paranoia.

Xion wanted him to smile again so badly, so she covered all her worries and grinned at him. "I'd be the same if something ever happened to you." _So now I know I have to cooperate with Riku._

This seemed to make Roxas loosen again, like everything she'd ask was all just "what-if", but the fear was still there inside.

"Well… I'm not going anywhere…"

"Good then," she laughed everything off, hoping to finally sweep this under the rug. It wasn't working too well. Roxas's shoulders still showed lingering suspicion, and it was obvious he was holding back questions of where she had been, why she never came to him if things were so bad, and if the Imposter did anything to her. The fact that he didn't probe showed plenty of self-control. It appeared Roxas developed a protective character though.

She chopped quietly on her ice cream.

_My chest… hurts._

_ Why do things have to turn out like this?_

_ What should I do?_

-End of Flashback-

* * *

"Dark… Corridor…" Xion groaned as she struggled to stand with her brain feeling smashed. Raking both hands through her hair, she closed her eyes; the aching of her body took its toll. She counted backwards from ten and once she felt safer in her skin, she tried to identify her surroundings.

It didn't take long for her to recognize the beach and tree houses that made up the Destiny Islands, the particular island that Sora called home. _I've never been here after dark before, but why _haven't_ I? _

The sky was so clear the stars sparkled like diamonds. Breezes brushing her cheek were so cool and refreshing, coming from the ocean that was a dark abyss, nonetheless still beautiful and inviting. _So wonderful… I've been missing out!_

Looking down she saw scuffs in the sand that were like skid marks leading to the little crater her body made. She must have tumbled after she landed…

_…Out of a Dark Corridor! _

Xion had been too frightened to notice it before, but that passage of aura and darkness was all too familiar. Somehow she was able to open a corridor that took her to where she really wanted to be, which was the beach.

_I have to go tell Roxas I still have that power, and my heart wasn't snatched by the darkness! And I have to tell him about Seifer kicking me out of the group, and about Fuu… I can't trust her anymore._

Now having a goal, Xion struggled to rekindle that control she had before to rip a passage between worlds; and since she still had that, she also tried to summon her Keyblade.

She thought about holding Roxas's hand and how she felt so warm inside with him. All that fear she'd experienced thinking she'd die, it was not weighing her down a bit. She wasn't afraid to keep going on her own.

Deep down, in her heart, Roxas was there with her.

* * *

His true love was dead.

He lost her.

_Again._

Just having to admit that put a dense strain on Roxas's heart, squeezing mercilessly. Before, he felt intense grief and heart-crushing anger. The aftertaste was still those things, only accompanied by a sullenness that helped smooth out his thoughts. What he knew and had to do was clear. It was difficult to breathe thinking of how he and Xion were so far and he couldn't get to here. Not yet that is.

Over and over, Roxas wondered if Xion resented him for not being there when she needed him. How much pain was she put through, quick or slow?

All this was going to help him decide if he would kill Seifer if they ran into each other, before he could finish his plans.

Xion's body was like a Nobody's. Same as his, because he was coexisting with his Somebody. Yen Sid made it clear that if he were to die by a blow to his heart, or if his body were mangled enough, he'd fade away just like when Sora absorbed him. Roxas inferred that meant Xion's body had faded then, but what about her consciousness? Her heart and soul? Did those fade too or was she sent back to Sora?

_Xion couldn't summon her Keyblade, so maybe that means her revival severed the connection to Sora. Her heart would not have gone back to him. _

If that were the case, stabbing himself with his Keyblade wouldn't take him to where Xion was. His heart would go right back to Sora if he did that.

Roxas was able to come up with something else though.

The main roads were loaded with people getting last views of the fireworks just finishing up. The XIII-th maneuvered through shadows and rooftops to get across, and from atop a store, he saw Sora, Riku, Lea and the others were talking in a group. They were so distracted he snuck right past them. Momentarily, Roxas stilled when Riku appeared to have gotten a glimpse of him but must have only shrugged it off as a chill, because Roxas still got away.

And he knew where to go. The far eastern part of Twilight Town was neglected in terms of the well-visited shopping district. Except Roxas knew a Moogle sold items traded from Moogles of other worlds in a little shop on the outskirts. That made a grand variety of products.

"Guaranteed, I have what you need, kupo!" the Moogle greeted as the cold-eyed blonde entering the shop.

"I need something a bit more unusual than the average potion," Roxas warned.

The Moogle raised a brow muscle. "How unusual are we talkin', kupo?"

"I need something that can cause death."

"Like…poison, kupo?"

"Pretty much."

"…I'm not sure I'm comfortable selling you something like that, kupo."

Roxas seemed unfazed. "It's not for anybody but myself. Trust me when I say that poison will be my medicine."

The Moogle gasped. "You want to off yourself, kupo? Why, kupo?"

"Do you need to know? I have plenty of munny."

A jab to the weak spot. Moogles were munny-loving business-beings at their cores. The saying was true: Every Moogle had their price.

He didn't look proud of it, but the Moogle descended into the backroom and emerged after a few minutes with a ruby-red apple.

"Here's something I got from another Moogle fresh out of the Dwarf Woodlands: a poison apple, kupo. They say take one bite and you'll drop like a sack of potatoes, kupo. 'Sleeping Death' as they worded it, 'cause, uh… the effects really sneak up on you, kupo."

Satisfied, Roxas tossed a sack of munny the size of his palm onto the Moogle's register counter.

The Moogle felt his spine tingle when he heard the heavy smack against the wood.

"Here's your apple, kupo! Have a pleasant afterlife, kupo!"

Roxas left holding the menacing red fruit close to his heart. This was his salvation. It was his key.

_I'm coming, Xion._

* * *

A.N.) Just in case anyone wants to know, the flashback was inspired and the dialogue was taken from a section of the Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days manga. I don't remember which chapter it's from but it's little after Axel captures Xion for running away from the Organization to go to Riku.

I hope you review and smile today! We all need to.


End file.
